Life in Quarter Miles
by MermaidsandLace
Summary: Chapter collection: Because life isn't always about where we end up, but how we get there. Dom/Letty.
1. Ride or Die

**I wanted this to be accurate so I did some math, which I despise, to figure out the timeline of Dom and Letty based on the birthdate on Letty's headstone (September 7, 1983). According to Dom in Fast 6, he and Letty first formally met when she was 15, which would be the year 1998. This would make Letty 18 when the first film was released in 2001 (Michelle was actually 23). By using her birthdate along with the years each film was released, Letty was 32 in Furious 7. Her comment to Dom about him seeing her "through 15 years of memories" also means that that it took them a year and a half to two years to finally get together, meaning that the two of them possibly got together sometime around the year 2000. That's my theory, I hope it makes sense.**

 **This is a collection, so it most likely will not be in order, but I will let the year be known for each chapter. This collection may involve anyone from the Fast and Furious franchise, but being me, it will focus highly on Dom and Letty's relationship. Other pairings will include Brian/Mia and Han/Gisele.**

 **If you guys have anything you'd like see in this collection, mention it in your review or PM me. Hope you guys enjoy this first chapter and you can probably expect the rating to go up the further I get into this. Also, I do not own any part of the Fast and Furious franchise. If I did, Vin and Michelle would be my best friends.**

 **Enjoy and please leave a review to let me know what you think! :)**

 **-Lacey**

" _Ride or Die, remember?"_

 _-Dominic Toretto to Leticia Toretto in Fast & Furious 6_

 **[Los Angeles, California-2000** ]

Dom couldn't suppress the growl in his throat, and damn if the _skank_ sitting on his lap didn't take that as motivation to continue trailing her hand down his chest. But it wasn't her that he was focused on. No, he was focused on the sixteen year old Latina dressed in a short, black leather skirt and a red spaghetti strap top that showed off her stomach. And it wasn't even what she was wearing that elicited that low growl in his throat. It was what she was doing.

She was standing in the middle of the living room, alone at first, when she started moving her hips like she belonged on a stripper stage. Sweat glistened on her forehead and chest, strands of her hair sticking to the damp surfaces. She drew a crowd then, a crowd of _guys_ nonetheless. She didn't dance unless she was drunk, and she definitely didn't allow the hands of those sex hungry guys on her unless she was drunk. And damn if she wasn't drunk out of her mind that night, considering the guy that was practically dry humping her from behind.

"Did you know she could dance like that?" Dom ground out to Vince.

Vince detached his lips from his own _skank_ to look at Dom. "Who?" He asked, following Dom's line of vision. "Letty? Dude, where have you been? She draws a crowd at every party."

"By doing _that_?" He pointed to the Latina on the floor who swiftly turned around and placed a hand on the chest of the guy behind her, pushing him back with a smirk before continuing her show.

Vince chuckled. "Yeah. Baby girl's got some moves, brother."

"Damn right." Dom muttered under his breath, unable to look away from the girl in question.

Another guy had come up behind her, his hands on her hips and a look on his face that could only be interpreted as lust. She seemed to not notice him, or she just didn't care, because her movements continued without hesitation. And Dom's breaking point came when the hands of said guy travelled south where they didn't belong.

He jumped up from the chair he was sitting in, the _skank_ falling to the floor with a thud and a shriek. He stomped to the middle of the living room, grasping the guy by the back of his shirt and jerking him away from Letty.

The oblivious Latina continued her movements, keeping up with the beat that was blasting out of the stereo's speakers.

Dom shoved the guy in the direction of the door, pointing a finger in the same direction. "I don't ever want to see you in my house again!" He roared before turning his attention back to Letty. He struggled with his thoughts, deciding whether to take the guy's place or put an end to the Latina's show that was becoming more painful to him by the minute. "Fuck." He muttered, stepping behind her and pulling her flush against him.

She smirked at the contact and the familiar hands, bringing a hand up to cup the back of his neck as she moved against him. "You seem to have a little problem there, Papi." She said with a chuckle, placing her other hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his _problem_.

He leaned down to her ear, his breath on her neck, and said quietly. "How about you take care of that for me?"

"And become _just_ another notch on your headboard?" She chuckled. "No thanks."

"You'd be so much more than that, Letty." He said into her ear, bowing his head to kiss her neck.

"I doubt it." She said quietly, her eyes fluttering closed at the feel of his lips.

Their thoughts were clouded by alcohol, neither of them caring that every person in the house was gawking at them, or that Vince's eyes were about to pop out of his head while Jesse's cigarette was poised in mid-air. Leon blinked rapidly as if the scene would disappear, and Mia laughed about the whole thing.

While Dom's flirting had not ceased since Letty turned sixteen, his hook ups did. It happened subconsciously, the way he fell for Letty. And perhaps he wasn't even aware that he stopped hooking up with _skanks_ because Letty caught his eye. And while the rest of the team noticed the change in him, everyone except Mia had brushed it off, figuring that Dom would never give up his one night stand lifestyle. But Letty wasn't the type to tolerate bullshit, especially from Dom. So if Dom was going take his chance with her, he had better go all in.

Dom lifted his head, sliding his hands up to grasp her hips and swiftly turning her around to face him.

She tilted her head up to look at him, arching her eyebrows in question. Her palms lay flat on his chest, her body pressed flush against him. "What are you thinking about, Toretto?" She asked, noticing the conflicting emotions flashing across his face.

His eyes went to her lips. "Kissing you."

Her lips formed a small smirk, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "Now why would you want to do that?"

He contemplated the answer, having no idea when or how the Latina became the object of his attention. But something clicked in him when he saw her that night. The way she moved effortlessly to the beat of the music, her body glistening with sweat. She was, he admitted to himself, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And when someone else touched what he admired, he didn't have to think to react. She wasn't his to be possessive over, but with that one question he knew, he knew she damn well would be.

"Because you're gonna be mine before this night's over." His low, deep voice responded as if he had always known this was how their lives would play out.

"Is that right?" She asked in that same amused tone.

"It is." He answered confidently, bowing his head down so that he was inches from her lips. "You gonna let me kiss you?"

"Maybe." She answered casually.

He couldn't help but smile at the nonchalant answer, the way she was so calm and collected. While his thoughts and emotions were running wild, and he couldn't blame it on the alcohol. He owed it all to the smirking Latina, the one that was driving him crazy in their close proximity and she knew it. And normally that satisfied, smug look on her face that just _told_ him she knew exactly what she was doing to him, would be just enough to piss him off. But there was nothing else on his mind other than following up on his own cockiness, and making her his.

He closed the distance between them, grasping her face in his hands. He kissed her with urgency, smiling against her lips when she groaned as their tongues made contact. "You taste good."

A chuckle vibrated in her throat, cut short as he kissed her harder. Her fingers grasped at his shirt, keeping him close.

Their pace was anything but gentle, neither of them having enough patience to do _anything_ slow. And while they could feel everyone's eyes on them, they didn't care one bit.

* * *

Letty stirred awake, cracking one eye open before immediately closing it again as the light made her head pound. She groaned, shifting in the bed to turn over, her eyes meeting with the bare back of a man. Her eyes widened as she recognized the bald head, sitting up carefully to lean over the man and get a look at his face for confirmation. Her jaw dropped when she saw Dom's face, whispering "Fuck." Before looking down at herself.

She was naked under the thin, white sheet. Her clothes, as well as Dom's, were strewn all over Dom's room. She took one last glance at Dom's sleeping form before quietly climbing out of the bed and gathering the clothes she could find. She quickly dressed, her head spinning as she did, and crept quietly out of the room. She tip-toed across the hallway to her room, wincing when the door creaked.

"Letty?" Came a voice from across the hallway.

"Shit." Letty muttered under her breath, before turning around and meeting Mia's eyes. "Morning." She said with a fake smile.

Mia smirked at her, knowing exactly where her best friend was last night. "Morning."

Letty exhaled loudly, running a hand through her hair and avoiding Mia's scrutinizing eyes. "Okay, uh I'm just going to," Her words were cut off by another door opening.

A _skank_ walked out of Vince's room and down the stairs, followed by Vince himself as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

Letty rolled her eyes, this was getting more awkward by the minute.

Vince trained his eyes on Letty, a knowing smile on his face. "Well good morning, sunshine."

"Shut up, Vince." She snapped, groaning inwardly when Leon opened the door to his room and Jesse bounded up the stairs from his room in the basement, muttering about being hungry.

"Where's Dom?" Leon asked.

"Letty probably wore him out." Vince said with a laugh.

"Again, s _hut up_ , Vince." Letty ground out between clenched teeth.

"What?" Vince asked with a shrug. "It's not like we didn't see you two last night before you practically _ran_ up the stairs to his room."

"Last night," Letty repeated, shaking her head when no memories came to mind.

"You don't remember?" Mia asked, seemingly amused.

Letty shook her head, immediately regretting the movement as her head pounded. "I need aspirin." She groaned, moving towards the stairs before a sound stopped her.

A door opened behind her, a gruff voice saying, "What's going on?"

Mia and the guys looked back and forth between Dom and Letty, as Letty slowly turned around to face him.

He was redressed in his jeans and wife beater, and the look on his face when he saw that she was wearing the same clothes from last night, told her that he remembered something she didn't.

"I was just about to go make breakfast." Mia offered, casting looks at the guys that told them to follow her downstairs. Mia smiled at her brother and Letty before disappearing downstairs, the guys in tow.

Letty shifted her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Listen, could we just skip the awkward conversation and move on?" Letty spoke up quickly.

"Move on?" He questions with a raised eyebrow. The last thing he wanted to do was move on from _her_. He wasn't exactly sure what the feelings were, but he did know that he didn't want this to be a one-time thing with Letty, she was more than that.

"We both know that last night was nothing more than the alcohol in your system. You don't have to pretend with me, Dominic. I get it." Her tone was snappy, not being in the mood for an explanation of why last night could never happen again.

"No," He said. "I don't think you do."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What?" She asked, confused.

He chuckled at the confused look on her face, knowing that he was only fueling the fire that was Letty when he didn't answer her question. He walked up to her, resting one hand on her hip and curling one hand around her jaw.

She tensed under his touch, her impatience growing as he remained silent. "What are you doing?" She huffed in irritation when he didn't answer, attempting to pull out of his grasp, but he only held her tighter. "Let me go, Dominic."

"That's not what you were saying last night."

Her jaw tensed in anger. "Well maybe it was just the alcohol in _my_ system, because I sure as _hell_ don't remember." She spat out, jerking her body out of his grasp.

"That's because we didn't have sex."

Letty's eyes narrowed, her head tilting to the side. "What?"

"That's why you don't remember us having sex. Because we didn't." He shrugged his shoulders. "We came up to my room, you were kissing me, but I told you I wasn't going to let it happen like that. Both of us drunk, the chance that you would regret it."

"I was naked." Letty pointed out, folding her arms against her chest.

"You said you couldn't sleep with clothes on, so you took them off. Believe me, _I wanted to_ , but when that happens, I want both of us to have clear heads." He extended his hand to touch her again, taking a few steps forward.

"Damn it, Dom!" She shoved him away from her, her dark eyes daring him to reach out again. "This doesn't mean _anything_! We are going to forget about this and it is _never_ going to come up again, got it?"

Dom's face contorted in confusion. "What is it with you, Letty? I'm trying here."

"Trying to what? Get me back into your bed?" She scoffed. "Good luck with that, because it's not happening again."

"Letty, I'm not just trying to fuck you!" He roared, hoping that if he was loud enough she would finally get the point.

"What exactly are you trying to do then?" She crossed her arms, waiting for whatever answer he could come up with.

He sighed, running a hand over his head. "I don't know." He groaned. "I just know that I don't want this to end, whatever this is between us."

"There is _nothing_ between us." She said sternly. "And trust me, that's a good thing for you. Because I _will not_ be treated like a fucking _skank_ by you and if I ever was, you'd be the one getting hurt."

"I have no doubt." He chuckled, knowing that if he ever _did_ treat her wrong it would be his last act on Earth. "But you don't have to worry about that. I'd hurt myself before I ever treated _you_ like that."

"Is that supposed to change my mind?" She asked, averting her eyes to the ceiling as if she were contemplating it. "Still feeling the same way here."

"Letty," He sighed. "I can't explain to you what I've been feeling since I came home and laid my eyes on you. I can tell you it's something I've never felt before."

"Maybe that's just because you finally noticed me for once in your fucking life. And you also noticed that I'm not a little girl anymore, nor am I like any of those _skanks_ you fuck on a regular basis."

"That's what I like about you." He said calmly, keeping his voice low in hopes of calming her down.

"Oh really, all of the sudden, huh? Cause I've been that way my whole fucking life, Dominic!"

He winced when she screamed his whole name, seeing that this was going nowhere fast. It was clear to him that she had already made up her mind and her damn _stubborn_ attitude wasn't allowing him to change it. He knew he deserved this, he wasn't a trustworthy guy when it came to women and he hadn't given her a reason to believe otherwise. Add in the fact that these feelings really did come to him _all of the sudden_ and he didn't have another explanation, well you could just say that the odds weren't exactly in his favor.

"Yet ever since _you_ turned sixteen you've been bagging every girl that bats an eyelash at you." She was still ranting, and despite her harsh words he couldn't help but smirk at her appearance as her unruly dark curls fell around her face, her hands and arms flailing about and that crazy look in her dark eyes that said she wasn't even _near_ finished.

"And if that's not bad enough, you send them off after you've gotten a place to rest your dick for the night, then it's on to the next girl. It's a never ending fucking cycle with you and _I_ will not be included in it because I _am_ better than that, Dominic. And all I want to do is go raid the damn liquor cabinet and _never_ remember that any of this happened!" She stopped to take a breath, her eyes landing on him and her eyes widened in anger once again. "What the _hell_ are you smiling at?"

"No one else could look _that_ good after rolling out of bed." He was still smirking, his eyes roaming over her body in admiration.

"Are you fucking delusional? I just keep hearing bullshit coming out of your mouth!"

"No," He said slowly. "I am not delusional. I'm just not blind."

"Anymore, maybe." She mumbled under her breath, too low for him to hear.

"You know what my dad used to tell me?" He asked quietly, knowing that any mention of the man that was like a second father to her would calm her down, if only a little.

"What's that?" She asked, equally quiet as she moved her eyes to meet his.

"That we would end up like this." He said simply with a small chuckle.

She remained silent, waiting for him to elaborate on his words.

"That one day I would realize just how much you mean to me, but he also told me that I could be too late." He paused, his eyes scanning her face for any kind of reaction. "Am I too late?"

Her face calmed and she took a deep breath, exhaling loudly as her tense muscles relaxed. "Too late for what, Dom?"

"To make you mine."

His words triggered her memory, the images of the previous night flashing in her mind. _Because you're gonna be mine before this night's over._ She remembered the feel of his lips on hers, the feel of him lying beside her, and the words _Mine, Letty_ voiced in her ear.

"A relationship, Dom? Do you really think you can handle something like that?" She leaned her back against the wall, her arms crossed. "No _skanks_ on the side, just,"

"Just you." He finished for her, keeping his eyes locked with hers to show that he was serious. "That's all I need." He watched the conflicting emotions flash across her face. "Tell me you don't feel it, Letty. Tell me that you don't feel _this_ " He gestured between them. "And we can forget. We can forget this ever happened."

She shook her head so slowly that he wasn't even sure she did it. "You know how I've always felt about you, Dom. But that doesn't mean that I trust you."

"That's something I have to earn, I get that. All I'm asking for is a chance, Letty." He could see that she was contemplating it, her eyes narrowed and teeth sinking into her lip.

"Prove it to me. Tonight at the races. If I see _anything_ I don't like, your chance goes out the window." She pushed herself off the wall, turning away from him and disappearing into her room.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his head. He should have known that the only girl in the world that he actually wanted to call his girlfriend would also be the only girl in the world that would make him fight for it. After all, she was Letty Ortiz, and she was always up for a fight.

* * *

Dom brushed off the hand of a _skank_ , wondering why in the hell he ever found those whiny ass girls attractive. They spoke with voices equivalent to five year olds and pouted just the same. The word "no" seemed lost in their vocabulary because as many times as he repeated it they still seemed to not understand its meaning.

Letty leaned against her own car, arms crossed and amused look on her face as she shook her head at Dom's attempts. The man could scare any guy he came in contact with in a just a few words, but telling a few _skanks_ to get lost proved to be a harder task, perhaps because he had really never done it before.

He kept glancing over at her from time to time, seeing the disapproving look on her face that said she wasn't convinced.

She finally sighed, pushing herself off the car and making her way over to him. "Get lost before I beat your faces in." She warned, not even bothering to make eye contact with the _skanks_ , knowing that her tone was warning enough.

Despite their confused expressions at Letty's sudden possessiveness, they quickly made themselves scarce before she could make good on her threat.

Letty hopped up on the hood of Dom's car, knowing she was the only one he allowed to sit there. Her legs dangled off the hood of the car, her feet swinging back and forth. "You sure do know how to tell them no, Toretto." She teased, leaning back and placing her hands on the hood behind her.

"Well," He said, stepping towards her and placing his hands on her knees. "I would tell them that I have a girl, but you haven't said yes yet."

"Yet?" She chuckled. "What makes you so sure that I ever will? I haven't seen anything impressive tonight."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, tightening his grip on her knees. "Write it in the sky?"

Her eyes searched his face, feeling like if she answered yes to his question he'd probably find a way to do it. But that wasn't what she wanted. "Let me race your car." She stated simply.

A confused expression crossed Dom's face. "What?"

"You heard me." She jumped down from the car, making his hands fall to his sides as she placed hers on his chest. She titled her head up at him. "Let me race your car."

"Why is racing my car important to you?"

"Why is _not_ letting anyone race your car important to _you_?" She countered. "It's because you don't trust anyone with your car. But if we're going to do this, Dom, you _do_ have to trust me. With this," She reached behind her and tapped a hand on the hood of his car. "And this." She said, tapping her other hand over his heart.

"And what about you?" He settled his hands on her hips. "When are you going to trust me?"

She chuckled. "You do realize that's an entirely different situation? I haven't slept with the entire male population here."

"Doesn't mean they don't look."

"And just because they look it doesn't mean _I_ do. Those guys, Dom, I don't need them. But you've needed those _skanks_ because it's easy. I don't _need_ easy. I like a challenge and you, Dominic Toretto, you are definitely that."

"Me?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I'm the one working for _you_ here."

She smiled, tilting her head down and pressing closer to him. "I felt you needed a challenge too." She said quietly, tilting her head back up at him, her dark eyes boring into his. "Did you really think _I_ was going to be easy?"

He laughed. "You?" He shook his head with a smile. "Not at all."

Letty smirked, dropping her hands from his chest. "So, are you going to let me race your car or not?"

"Are you going to win?" He asked with a teasing smile on his face.

She scoffed. "I don't lose, Papi."

Dom chuckled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his keys. He jingled them in front of her. "Are you gonna be my girl after this?"

She brought her hand up, enclosing a fist around the keys. "We'll see how you do when you're left all alone."

He loosened his fingers from the keys, dropping his hand to his side.

She smirked and turned away from him, walking around the side of the car and opening the door.

"Wait." He called to her.

She turned to face him, feeling his hands on her hips as she was pulled to his body.

His lips came down hard on hers, claiming them with urgency. He parted her lips with his tongue, groaning when she pressed closer to him at the contact.

Quiet gasps were heard from the crowd, a few disapproving mumbles from the _skanks_ that watched their chance with Dominic Toretto disappear.

"Yo," Hector called to them. "Is somebody racing or not?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

Dom slowly pulled away from Letty's lips. "My girl is." He answered, watching her face as he said the words.

She smirked back at him. "You better not say that was for good luck."

Dom shook his head. "You don't need that. That was just because I wanted to."

"That's what I thought." She said, sliding into the car and starting the engine.

Mia and the guys cast knowing smiles at each other as Letty pulled up to the line, revving the engine. To anyone who didn't know Dom, this wouldn't be such a big deal. But they all knew that no one, absolutely _no one_ , but Dom ever drove his car. They were lucky if they even got to help work on it in the garage. Letty on the other hand, had always seemed to be the exception. While she had never driven it before this night, she was the only one that never got a tense 'no' when she offered him a hand in the garage, not to mention all she got was a smirk whenever she planted her ass on the hood of the car. The rest of them didn't have the guts to even try that shit.

Dom smirked as she blared the music from his speakers. He watched with amusement and pride as she was first off the starting line, his Mazda racing ahead of the others. The _skanks_ surrounded him almost as soon as the car crossed the starting line, whining about the fact that he wasn't racing and Letty was. He ignored their high pitched voices and focused on the race.

"Dommy!" One of them cried. "Are you listening?"

"Nope." He answered simply, never taking his eyes off the race in front of him.

They all huffed simultaneously, turning on their heels and walking away.

Dom heard a chuckle from behind him, before a hand slapped him on the shoulder.

"You and Letty, huh?" Hector asked, a knowing smile on his face. "'Bout damn time, brother."

"You can say that again." Dom muttered, his face breaking out into a huge smile when his Mazda raced across the finish line, his girl leaving the other racers in her dust.

The car squealed to a halt in front of him. Letty smirked at him through the windshield before climbing out of the car. Hector slapped the money in her hand, uttering a quick "Good job, girl." Letty nodded her thanks, handing the money off to Mia as Dom always did.

Vince and Leon winked at her and she rolled her eyes at them. Jesse had already approached the car, performing his inspection.

Her eyes met with Dom's as he made his way over to her, a smirk on his face.

She smirked back at him and held his keys to him, dropping them into his palm. "Told you I would win."

"I knew you would." He said, pocketing his keys and placing his hands on her hips to pull her closer. "You are Queen of the Streets after all."

Letty smirked at the name she'd earned for being the only female racer at the scene. Not to mention she could beat any guy's ass that challenged her in a race.

"You know," Dom began, leaning in closer to her. "Every Queen needs a King."

"Is that right?" Letty questioned, eyebrows raised.

Dom nodded, his eyes on her lips as he inched closer.

Letty pulled her head back to look at him. "Did you have someone in mind?" A smirk pulled at the corners of her lips.

A low growl sounded in Dom's throat and a throaty laugh escaped Letty's lips at the sound.

"Calm down, Papi." She reached a hand up, her fingers lightly caressing over his cheek. "Don't you know it's always been you?"

"Then why are you fighting me?" He asked quietly.

Her hand dropped from his face and she lowered her eyes. "I don't want you to only want me during the easy times. If we're doing this, Dom, it's through thick and thin. To hell and back, I don't care. It's _ride or die_ , or nothing."

Dom took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, running a hand over his head before settling it back on her hip. "Ride or die, huh?"

"You know I don't do anything half-ass, Toretto." She said matter-of-factly. "So, what's it going to be?"

He pretended to ponder the question, pulling her closer so that her body was flush against his. "It's going to be me and you. Through thick and thin. To hell and back. _Ride or die_."

"I thought you'd say that." She said with a smirk, trailing a hand up to his neck and using it to bring his lips down on hers.

Dom smiled against her lips, pulling away to say, "So, if I get you drunk will you dance for me?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows in suggestion.

Her response was a throaty laugh that he chose to take as a yes as he silenced her with his lips, thankful that he would be the only one with his hands on her from now on.


	2. Free

**Let me remind you guys that in my theory Dom and Letty didn't get together right away. Letty might have intrigued Dom the night they met at the races, but let's face it, he was still a kid and so was she. So Dom had time briefly with the skanks before and after meeting Letty, then he was sent to Lompoc and came home and fixed his eyes on 16 year old Letty. Because in order to have him spend two years in jail, he would have had to have been sent to Lompoc sometime in 1998 shortly after meeting Letty and getting out sometime in 2000, let's say shortly before her 17** **th** **birthday (to fit Mia's "then she turned sixteen" comment), when his interest in Letty really began. That only leaves a small window for Letty to get to close to Anton, but it just didn't feel right for her not to have a connection with Dom's father, so I'm going to squeeze it in there for another chapter. I hope you guys don't get confused by the back and forth, but I'm posting these as they come to mind and my mind doesn't seem to want to work in order when it comes to these two. I have so many ideas about their relationship and if I posted them separately, I'd have a load of one shots lol. So, I'm clarifying what year I'm in at the beginning to avoid confusion and I'll explain if a later chapter that takes place in the same year is before or after an earlier chapter. This piece for example takes place after Dom's release from Lompoc and before the first chapter. Also, I changed a portion of the conversation between Dom and Letty in the hallway in the first chapter (I thought about it and decided to give Dom some more credit and maturity) if you want to read the revised conversation.**

" _I live my life a quarter mile at a time. Nothing else matters: not the mortgage, not the store, not my team and all their bullshit. For those ten seconds or less, I'm free."_

 _Dominic Toretto to Brian O'Connor in The Fast and the Furious_

 **[Los Angeles, California-2000]**

It was a Friday afternoon, one month to the day that Dom was released from Lompoc. Things between the team were just getting back to normal after his awkward homecoming.

It wasn't that any of them blamed him. They understood, within their own little family, what he'd done.

Anton 'Tony' Toretto hadn't just been the father of Dominic and Mia. He had been an important father figure in the lives of Vince, Leon, and even Letty.

She met Mia at school when both of the girls had been ten years old. One day, when her mother neglected to pick her up from school, Tony had insisted that she let him take her home. And every day after that, he picked Mia up from school along with Letty. And every day he learned a little more about her troubled home life. While the Latina had known Mia since they were kids, she didn't meet the older Toretto until five years later, when she was no longer a child and Dominic Toretto finally noticed her.

Letty hadn't been a formal part of the Toretto team for long before Tony passed away, but the time that she had spent with the gentle Cuban man had been the closest she'd ever gotten to a father. Her own had disappeared from her life not long after she was born. It was the reason her mother resented her, because her birth had been what drove him away.

She'd been three years old when her mother moved them from Puerto Rico to Los Angeles, effectively ending any communication with her grandparents. From then on, she was stuck in a house with a mother that wished she'd never been born.

After she met Dom, she spent less and less time at home. She slept over in Mia's room most nights, ate her three meals a day with the Toretto family, and worked at Tony's garage where she exchanged her paychecks for modification on the Torino Cobra that had been left to her in the will of a grandfather she didn't remember.

She finally moved into the Toretto home only a month before Tony's death. After the death of his father, Dom had completely shut down, refusing to talk about it and spending most of his time locked away in his room. Letty had been the only one to get through to him and convince him that his sister needed him more than she ever had. However, he still walked around like ghost, his emotions hidden. On the day that he beat Linder with a torque wrench, he ran away from the scene and came home to find that Letty was the only one there. While her eyes had grown to twice their normal size at the sight of him, she'd remained otherwise calm while he explained what he had done. And instead of yelling or running away, she'd wrapped her arms around him and held him until the police came to take him away.

And while the rest of the family was rather lost without Dom, Letty had taken it upon herself to make sure that he didn't come home to more financial problems than he left with. She'd gotten Vince and Leon off their asses to help her at the garage and the store. She handled the bills, took care of Mia, picked up more shifts at the garage and traded shifts at the store with Vince and Leon. She raced when it was necessary, when money was tight.

When Dom came home, he returned with more demons than he had before. He suffered from flashbacks, nightmares and recurrent anger that led him to heavy drinking, leaving the family wondering if the Dom they knew was ever coming back. Of course it had been Letty to finally put him in his place and remind him that he still had four people left in this world that cared about him and wouldn't stand by quietly while he destroyed himself.

So he picked himself up and mended the relationships he'd left behind in those two years. And as a family, they began to make each other stronger. They were beginning to get back to their old ways, joking around, spending more time with each other and working together to keep their heads above water.

It was a hot and sticky day in LA, the air conditioning in the garage gave them little relief. Dom was buried into the engine of a Honda, his coveralls tied around his waist.

Vince and Leon were working together to replace brake pads on a Toyota.

"Bro, my girl last night," Leon was saying, pausing for dramatic effect. "She was a virgin. Every lay she gets from now on is gonna be a downgrade."

The guys chuckled and howled while Letty scowled from under the car she was currently working on. This was a normal routine for them. The guys would relay their weekend hookups and Letty would attempt to block them out.

"So Letty," Leon called. "Are you a virgin?"

"I don't see why that's any of your business." She snapped, not bothering to roll out from under the car.

"Come on, Let. We just want to know so we can beat up the guy." Vince added with a chuckle.

"And that's exactly why I don't tell you."

"Wait," Dom spoke up. "So you're not a virgin?"

Letty sighed in aggravation. "Why does that matter to you, Dom?"

"Because you don't need to go giving out your shit to every guy that asks for it." Dom spat out.

Letty angrily rolled out from the under the car. She turned her head in his direction, noticing for the first time that his bare chest was on view. Her eyes lingered there for only a second before she rolled her eyes, standing to face Dom with her hands on her hips. "This coming from the guy that gives out his shit to any girl that asks for it." She walked past him, bumping his shoulder with hers as she made her way to the toolbox.

"That's different." He defended himself.

"How?" She questioned, spinning back around to face him.

Dom hesitated, swallowing hard before answering. "Because you deserve better than that."

Letty chuckled breathlessly. "And you don't?"

"This isn't about me."

"Of course not." Letty snapped, stalking towards him with a scowl on her face. "Because all you want to do is get on _my_ ass about something that _you_ do regularly. Yelling at me is not going to make you feel _any_ better about yourself, Dominic!"

The garage fell silent, the two onlookers shifting their eyes between Dom and Letty, amused.

"You're right." As the words left Dom's mouth there was a collective gasp from their two person audience.

Letty blinked in surprise at his answer. She was at a rare loss for words as she stared at Dom, her mouth slightly open. Only when someone cleared their throat did she snap out of it. "Of course I'm right." She finally said, choosing to ignore the hint of a smirk on Dom's face.

"That's it?" Vince threw his arms in the air, letting them fall back and slap against his thighs.

The two in question turned to give him matching glares.

"What kind of Dom and Letty fight was that?" Vince whined in disappointment.

"What the hell are you talking about, Vince?" Letty snapped.

Vince turned to his companion. "Can you help me out?"

"I think what Old Coyote is trying to say is that you two usually have more," Leon paused and tilted his head from side to side. " _Extreme_ arguments than that."

"Yes." Vince agreed.

Letty narrowed her eyes at the two of them. "What does that even mean?"

"It means we usually dip out before you start throwing punches and Dom starts throwing shit." Leon clarified.

"We are not violent," Letty attempted before she was cut off with a loud laugh from Vince.

"That's hilarious, Let." He continued his full belly laugh.

"What about that time you gave me a black eye?" Dom asked, eyebrows raised.

"You called me Leticia!" She spat out her formal name. "Five times! I warned you." She shrugged unapologetically.

"What about when Dom came home with bloody knuckles and wouldn't tell anyone what happened?" Vince questioned.

"That wasn't my fault!" Letty defended. "Genius over there," She pointed to Dom. "Punched the fucking wall."

"It was my only choice. I couldn't punch you." Dom joked.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try." Letty challenged, taking a step towards him.

"I value my life, thank you." Dom said rather nervously, backing away from her five-foot-five frame.

"Not to mention all of the shit you guys have broken in the house." Leon added.

"Okay, okay!" Letty held her hands up in surrender. "So things get a little _heated_ when Dom and I are angry."

Vince and Leon scoffed. "A little." They said in unison.

"Whatever." Letty rolled her eyes and turned away from the three of them to collect her tools.

Dom smirked before turning back to the Honda and closing the hood.

"How about the races tonight, brother?" Vince said from behind him.

Letty's ears perked up at the question.

Dom considered the question briefly in his head before answering. "Let's do it."

Leon and Vince high fived as they headed for the back room to change.

Dom sat down on the bench seat at the back of the garage, wiping his hands on a rag.

Letty glanced towards the back room before slowly making her way over to him. Sliding a stool across the floor, she sat down in front of him. "You think you're up for this?" She tilted her head to the side as his head lifted.

"Yeah, we could use the money."

"We're good for another month if you want to," She cut herself off when Dom grabbed her hand.

"I'm alright, Let. It's time to get back into the scene before they forget who the King is." He grinned.

Letty scrutinized him with her eyes before nodding. "Okay." Was all she said as she slid her hand from his and stood from the stool.

"Wait," Dom said to her before she walked away.

She turned back to him. "Yeah?"

"Listen I," Dom stammered. "I just want to," Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose and composed himself before lifting his head again to look at Letty.

Her dark eyes were narrowed at him, forehead wrinkled as her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. She shifted her weight from her left foot to her right and tilted her head to the side. "Spit it out, Dom."

He nearly laughed at her impatience. He was struggling to say two simple words to her and instead of gently coaxing the words out of him, she demanded them. It was one of the things that had always intrigued him about Letty. She was never one to bullshit around and in return she expected no one to bullshit her. He was taking too long. He knew when he heard her huff of aggravation.

"Thank you." He blurted out before he lost his nerve again.

Her expression grew even more confused. "What?"

"Thank you." He repeated. "For everything you've done. You saved this family, Letty. You kept us from drowning in debt, kept the garage and the store running."

"Dom," She attempted to cut him off.

"Let me finish," He waited for her to nod in agreement before continuing. "You saved me too. I was just digging myself into a deeper hole and you pulled me out. I don't know what any of us would have done without you, Letty."

Letty's face softened. "You're the only family I got, Dom. You and Mia. Vince and Leon." She paused and her voice cracked when spoke again. "Tony. And it means nothing if I can't step up when one of you needs me. You don't turn your back on family."

Reaching for her, Dom cupped a hand behind her head and pulled her towards him. He wrapped an arm around her waist while the other tangled in her hair. Dipping his head, he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Even when they do."

Letty tilted her head back to look at him. "You didn't turn your back on us, Dom. You were in pain and you lost your way." Sighing, she pulled out of his embrace. "But you're back now. You ready to let the streets know the King has returned?" She smiled.

"Damn right." He smirked.

* * *

"Well, this certainly hasn't changed." Dom commented as he admired the street racing scene.

Letty hummed. "The _skanks_ or the cars?" She teased, scrunching her nose up at him.

"I'm not looking at _them_." Dom said lowly, his head bent close to Letty's ear so that only she could hear him.

Letty's breath caught in her throat. She froze in her place, her eyes darting to the side to look at him as best she could out of the corner of her eyes. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off when a loud voice came from behind them.

"Holy shit," Hector laughed as he walked around to stand in front of them. "The King is back on the streets! You looking for a race tonight, bro?"

"Hell yeah. Who you got for me?" Dom straightened and slapped hands with Hector.

"Ah, just a couple of busters." He waved his hand. "They won't be a problem."

Dom chuckled as he slapped two grand into Hector's hand. "Let's do it."

"Race one, line them up!" Hector yelled into the crowd.

Letty glanced quickly at Dom before climbing into her car and waiting for Mia to get into the passenger seat. The rest of the crowd jumped into their cars and lined up on the side of the street, blocking side roads and alleys. Letty, Mia and Vince stood together while Leon remained in his car to listen to the scanners.

"We got a 211 downtown. We're clear, good to roll." Leon radioed to Hector.

"Alright, let's go!" Hector shouted as Dom and three other racers lined up at the starting line.

Dom pulled up to the line, taking his spot at the end. He glanced to his left at the three other racers, watching their eyes widen at the realization of who he was. He smirked before turning forward, focusing his eyes on the quarter mile ahead of him.

When Hector signaled the start, Dom shot off the line first. His face broke into a smile at the feeling of power and speed that he'd been missing. He was able to revel in the moment of being behind the wheel again as he maintained a steady lead. It seemed that all of his problems disappeared when he was behind the wheel. The financial troubles didn't matter. The mistakes he'd made didn't matter. The hell he'd gone through to return home didn't matter. In those ten seconds or less, he forgot about his demons. He was free.

Letty watched intently from the sidelines, arms crossed and teeth sinking into her bottom lip in deep thought.

Mia was smiling knowingly to herself, having seen the brief exchange between her brother and her best friend.

Vince was bouncing on his heels as he watched Dom grow closer to the finish line.

Dom let out a shout of victory as he crossed the finish line in first place. He'd nearly forgotten how good it felt to win. He parked just before the crowd that had gathered in the middle of the street and stepped out to a roaring mob. He was immediately engulfed by the crowd and he soaked in the applause and praise.

Hector made his way through the throng of people to stand in front of Dom with a smile as he placed a wad of money in his hand. "Welcome back."

Dom nodded in acknowledgement, weaving through the sea of onlookers to get to Mia. Placing the money in her hand to count, he turned to the Latina standing beside her.

Her arms were folded across her chest, her lips set in a small frown and her penetrating gaze set directly on him.

"No 'Congratulations'?" He teased with a smirk.

There it was. The famous Dominic Toretto cockiness was back. "Like you need a bigger ego."

"Ouch." He hissed, feigning offense with a hand over his heart. "And I was gonna make you my trophy, Let."

She rolled her eyes, leaning closer to whisper in his ear, "Find yourself another trophy, Toretto. I'm not that easily won." Pulling back, she cocked an eyebrow at him as she turned, walking away with her hips swaying.

Dom smirked appreciatively as he watched her walk away. Chuckling, he shook his head.

The finest trophies are always harder to get.


	3. Promise

**We're jumping to the future with this one, so I wrote this in the present tense even though it takes place sometime before the last scene in Furious 7 (where I bawled like a baby). The song used is** _ **Promise**_ **by Romeo Santos, who played Armando in Furious 7, featuring Usher. I only used pieces of it and I translated the Spanish lyrics at the bottom. Then I got all into my feelings at the end, you'll see. I also just saw Vin, Michelle, Jordana and Ludacris on the Teen Choice Awards accepting the award for Choice Action Movie (Vin and Michelle were holding hands _oh the feels!_ ) and talking about Paul. I still haven't stopped crying. **

**On with the story now before I start all over again. Enjoy :)**

" _Why didn't you tell me we were married?" "Because you can't tell someone they love you."_

 _-Conversation between Leticia Toretto and Dominic Toretto in Furious 7_

 **[Monte Cristi, Dominican Republic-2015]**

"Letty," Dom says from the doorway of the bedroom.

They're staying at Mia and Brian's place in the Dominican while the house is being rebuilt back in LA.

Letty is currently sitting on the guest bed with what little photos they had managed to salvage from the explosion littered around her.

"Hm?" She mumbles as she picks up a picture of her and Dom's father, Tony, after one of his numerous wins.

"We need to talk about it, Let." Dom replies as he steps into the room.

Letty lifts her head and narrows her eyes at her husband. "Talk about what?"

He sighs, perching himself on the edge of the bed. "The last time we were in the Dominican."

Letty shifts her eyes away from him, carefully placing the photo back on the bed and picking up another one, this one of her and Vince play fighting, something they often did.

"Letty," Dom urges once again.

Sighing heavily, she lays the photo back down. "What's there to talk about, Dom? We got married, pulled some jobs," She lifts a finger and points to him. "And you left." She finishes with an edge in her voice.

Dom nearly winces at the venom in her voice. "You need to know why I left, Letty."

Letty scoffs. "I know why you did it, Dom." She says as she slides off the bed. "To protect me." She mocks. "But the thing is, I never asked to be protected. I asked you to stay."

"Letty," He calls after her as she disappears from the room. He quickly follows after her, down the stairs, through the living room and to the kitchen where she stands against the counter, a Corona clutched in her hand.

"Baby," Dom says gently, cautiously walking towards her like approaching a wild animal. "Walking out on you that night was the biggest mistake of my life."

She scoffs again. "No shit." She mumbles before emptying her Corona. "But that's not the whole point, Dom."

"Then tell me." He nearly begs.

Letty's pained eyes meet his and he stifles a gasp. "It took one bad job for you to run, Dom. One little threat and you snuck off in the middle of the night! Did you really have such little faith in us? I was willing to lose my life for you!"

"I didn't know you were going to play hero, Letty!"

The sound of shattering glass follows his words as Letty drops the empty bottle into the sink. "Yes you did!" She screams, her voice cracking. "You did because I always do! I always save you, Dom. But all you seem to do is break promises." She spits out bitterly as she shoves her way past him and out of the kitchen.

"I'm trying to fix what I broke, Letty!" He calls to her as he follows her out into the living room. He grasps her forearm and quickly spins her around to face him. "I shouldn't have walked out on you. But I can fix this, Letty. I'm never going to leave you again."

"Fuck, Dom, you don't get it!" She shrieks in a high pitched voice as a single tear spills over her lashes. She uses all of her strength to push him backwards with her hands on his chest. "You broke everything! By walking out you broke your vow and in return _you broke mine!_ " She pauses and with a deep breath as she regains her composure. "Every single vow we ever made. You broke them all."

A look of realization crosses Dom's face and he swallows hard. "Letty," He attempts in a small voice.

"And I have no _fucking_ idea what made you think I would sit back like a good little housewife and wait for your ass to come back to me." Venom drips from her words and she leans close to harshly whisper, "But you were so got-damn wrong."

He stands in stunned silence as he watches her slowly begin to ascend the stairs. For the first time in his life, he realizes that even Letty had a breaking point, and he'd pushed her to the limit. She was right. He had broken everything and he had to put it back together.

"Let's renew our vows!" He shouts as she pauses on her way up the stairs.

Slowly, Letty turns her head to meet his eyes. "What?" She asks, as shocked as she was the night he'd asked her to marry him.

"I didn't keep my promise. But you did." He explains, stepping up to the staircase and resting his hands on the rail as he looks up at her. "Let me make those vows to you again, Letty. Cause there's no way in hell I'm breaking them this time."

She blinks down at him before leaning down and capturing his lips. She laughs against his lips as he stands on the tips of his toes to reach her hips. She balances herself with her hands on his shoulders as he lifts her up and she swings her legs, bent at the knees, over the railing.

"I love you." He says against her lips as a squeal pierces the air.

They quickly part at the sound and Dom sets Letty on her feet as their eyes find where the sound came from. They stare at Mia in confusion before noticing that there are three others present in the room as well. Mia is nearly bouncing with excitement. Brian is grinning like an idiot. Roman and Tej look confused, a little scared, and amused all at the same time. Dom and Letty had been so caught up in each other and the nature of their argument that they hadn't noticed their audience.

"I'm finally going to see my brother and my best friend get married!" Mia exclaims with a huge smile. "Again!" She adds with another squeal. "We have to go dress shopping!"

"Oh no." Letty quickly disagrees. "I am not going dress shopping with you."

"And just why not?" Mia asks, her hands on her hips.

Dom chuckles. "Don't worry. I got this."

Letty and Mia turn to each other in confusion as Dom makes his way upstairs. They follow him back up to the guest room where they find him rummaging through a big box filled with things from the garage beside the house; it had been the only thing unaffected by the blast. He pulls out a smaller, white box and sets it gently on the bed. He smiles as he lifts the top of the box and reaches inside.

White silk flows from the box and into the air as Dom holds the dress up by its straps.

"You took it with you." Letty speaks up. "No wonder I couldn't find it."

"It's fucking gorgeous!"

Dom and Letty turn to Mia in surprise.

"Mia." Letty chuckles.

"Hey, a dress like that deserves the f-word." Mia lets out a small squeal as she walks towards her brother, her arms outstretched. She carefully takes the dress from his hands, gazing lovingly at the garment.

"I think she likes it." Dom whispers into Letty's ear, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to his side.

Letty laughs, her head falling to rest on Dom's chest.

* * *

Armando wasted no time in offering to hold the ceremony at his home only two days later.

Letty is seated in front of the mirror of the guestroom wearing a white robe while Mia stands over her, pinning her hair.

"I can't believe I'm finally seeing you two get married."

"Technically, we're just renewing our vows, Mia." Letty chuckles.

Mia quickly spins Letty around to face her. "Don't ruin this for me." She points a finger at her before spinning her back around.

There's a knock at the door to which Mia calls, "Who is it?"

"It's me, baby." Brian's muffled voice responds.

Mia's eyebrows arch in confusion as she opens the door.

"Jack wanted to see Letty." He explains as he walks around Mia to place the boy in Letty's lap.

Letty smiles widely at the little boy and kisses his cheek. "Hey, little man."

Jack places his hands on Letty's face and grins. "Aunt Letty pretty."

Laughter sounds from the three adults in the room.

"Thank you, handsome." Letty replies as she pokes his belly, earning a giggle.

"So, who walked you down the aisle?" Mia asks.

Letty sighs, dropping her eyes to the child in her lap. "Han did."

The room falls silent as Mia continues to fix Letty's hair.

"I'll do it."

Letty's eyes shift to Brian, standing awkwardly in the corner with his hands in his pockets. He smiles that charming smile of his and Letty nods.

"I'd like that."

Mia smiles as she steps back. "All done." She turns to Brian. "Take Jack to Roman and Tej and you wait outside for Letty to get dressed."

Brian lifts Jack from Letty's lap, winking at her before he disappears from the room.

Mia pulls Letty's dress from its hanger on the back of the door. With an excited smile, she turns around while Letty slips into the dress. When she turns back to face Letty, her eyes immediately fill with tears. A small gasp escapes her lips as she whispers, "Letty, you're beautiful." Extending her hands, Mia takes her sister's in law face in her hands.

Letty laughs as she kisses each of her cheeks. "Mia,"

"I love you, Let." Her eyes wells up with tears again. "I'm so happy for you two."

Smiling widely, Letty pulls her into her arms. "I love you too, Mi."

Sniffing, Mia pulls back. "I'm going to mess up the dress." She chuckles and grabs a tissue to dab at her eyes. "I have one more thing." She opens the door to the closet and pulls out a small box, holding it out to Letty.

Letty flashes her a confused look before taking the box. Placing it on the bed, she lifts the top to reveal a crown of flowers. Carefully pulling the crown from the box, she turns to Mia. "How did you,"

"Dom." She replies before Letty finishes. "Let me." She takes the crown from Letty's hands and positions the crown on her head. "Perfect." She grins. "I'll tell Brian you're ready." She claps her hands excitedly and walks out into the hallway.

Letty smiles to herself as she catches her reflection in the mirror. She looks almost exactly like she did that night. The dress hugging her body like a second skin in the right places and flowing out in the others. The sheer material that begins at her shoulders creates a long train down her back and to the floor. Her hair in perfect curls and the crown sitting atop her head like a halo, giving her an angelic look.

"Let," Mia calls from the doorway. "You ready?"

Letty nods and Mia opens the door wider to allow her room.

Brian stands behind her, his hands in his pockets. When he catches sight of Letty, he smiles. "Wow," He says as she approached him. "You clean up nice, Let."

Letty laughs. "Clean up pretty well yourself, O'Connor."

Mia grins at their exchange. "I'm going to go sit." She tells them before she disappears out the back door.

"Shall we?" Brian offers Letty his arm.

With a smile, she loops her arm through his and together they walk out into the backyard.

Mia had set out a white runner from the back door leading up to the small altar set up at the top of the hill, overlooking the beach. The altar is adorned with the same flowers that halo her head. Five chairs are set up, seating Ramsey, Roman, Tej, Mia with Jack in her lap and a seat left open for Brian.

Armando stands under the altar with an open Bible in his hand.

Dom stands to the left of him, dressed in white pants and a white tank. His eyes are focused only on Letty as he looks at her in pure adoration, the sight of her in that dress even more amazing the second time.

She meets his eyes and winks, laughing when he puckers his lips at her. She and Brian stop when they reach the altar and Brian dips his head to place a kiss on her forehead. She flashes him a smile as he grabs her hand and unloops it from his arm, presenting her right hand to Dom with a smile. As the two link hands, Brian steps back and takes a seat beside Mia, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Letty moves to stand in front of Dom, linking their remaining hands together.

"We are here today to witness the union of Dominic and Leticia Toretto." Armando begins, though he isn't sure Dom and Letty are actually listening with the way they're looking at each other as if they're the only two people in existence. "Do you have the rings?" He asks as Dom told him to.

Dom and Letty smile knowingly at one another as Dom releases her hands to reach behind his neck and unclasp the silver necklace, handing it to Armando. He grasps her left hand in his right one, their eyes following the cross pendant as Armando drapes the chain around their intertwined hands, leaving the diamond encrusted cross to dangle over their fingers.

Armando silently looks between the two, allowing them to decide when to voice their vows.

"We have eternity in this moment." Dom repeats the words he'd broken all those years ago.

Her smile grows wider. "You will never be alone again. I vow wherever you go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight." She narrows the distance between them, tilting her head back to be able to look into his eyes. "And if you ever die on me Dominic Toretto, I'm gonna die with you."

As he pulls her body to his with a hand on her back, she places a hand on his cheek. She laughs against his lips as he lifts her up and spins her around, recreating the night.

"I love you, Letty. I will always love you." He whispers against her lips as he did in the chapel. "Eternity." He adds quietly. "No less."

Letty caresses a hand over his head, their necklace now wrapped around her wrist. "Eternity." She agrees as their lips meet again.

"Yeah, get it Dom!" Roman yells, clapping his hands.

"Shut up." Mia slaps him on the arm before turning her attention back to her brother and sister-in-law. "This is beautiful." She says, her eyes gleaming with tears.

Brian smiles in agreement, pulling Mia closer.

"They're perfect." Ramsey comments with a smile.

"Absolutely." Tej nods.

As Dom sets Letty to her feet, their eyes never leaving each other's, Armando takes the opportunity to turn to their small audience. "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Toretto."

"Alpha." Ramsey jokes, to which they all laugh.

Standing from their chairs, they all gather around Dom and Letty. Roman and Tej each kiss Letty on the cheek, complimenting on how beautiful she looks, before clapping hands with Dom. Ramsey hugs them both. Brian and Mia hug them again, lifting Jack up so he's able to do the same.

Meanwhile, Armando sets up a keyboard and microphone, settling behind it. "It's time for the first dance." He announces, laughing at the looks on Dom and Letty's faces. "Come on! Just a piece of tradition."

Dom holds his hand out to Letty and they make their way to an open space within the maze of the backyard. Dom places his hands on her hips as hers reach around to clasp behind his neck, her fingers lightly caressing his skin as they sway back and forth together.

" _He perdido el balance por tu amor/_ _En tus manos yo caí, tienes control sobre mi/_ _Tu cuerpo es la cárcel y yo un prisionero/_ _Y jamás quiero salir, condenado y soy feliz."_

Dom smiles at the words, they describe his feelings of loving Letty perfectly.

" _Try to keep my balance but I still fall/But how'd I fall so hard/Right into your arms, I swear girl/Wrapped inside you baby and it's so warm/Love without a cause/Leaves me trapped inside my own bars."_

As Armando continues, Letty gazes lovingly up at her husband, still unable to believe that they made it this far. Seventeen years ago when their story began, she was still a teenager struggling to find her purpose in the world and so was he. Together, they'd discovered that purpose; each other.

 _Y por tu amor sufriría mil años y con mucho honor/I'm trying to be calm but my chest keeps pounding/Try to swim but it's like I'm drowning/All I've come for is love, oh baby."_

Dom dips his head to his wife's ear, "It was even more amazing marrying you a second time." He whispers, gently pressing his lips to the skin behind her ear.

Smiling, Letty pulls him closer, her arms wrapping around his neck and his circling her waist. She rests her head on his shoulder as he buries his nose into her hair.

" _But I realize yes,/Worth running the race, when the finish line is you."_

They both chuckle. God knows they'd chased each other half way around the world, but they always finished the same way. Together.

" _If I give you my heart girl, you got to promise that you'll love me baby/Promise you'll hold me, touch me,"_

With the next words, Dom grabs Letty's hand and twirls her around under his arm. Pulling her back to him, he wraps an arm around her waist and cradles her neck with the other. She laughs as he dips her backwards, carefully leaning down to press his lips to hers.

" _Love me way past forever."_

Everyone claps as Dom slowly brings her back up, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I love you." Letty says, bringing a hand to his cheek.

"I love you too, baby." He kisses her once more before Armando begins another song.

Letty untangles herself from Dom and gestures for Mia to come over. She steps aside and makes her way over to Brian as Mia joins her brother for a dance.

"Hey." She says as she sits down beside him.

"Hey." He replies.

"Where's Jack?" Her eyes search for the little boy.

"He fell asleep." Brian says with a chuckle. "We put him down in the guestroom."

A moment of silence passes between them before Letty turns to face Brian. "I want to thank you."

Brian chuckles. "All I did was walk you down the aisle, Let."

"No," Letty shakes her head. "You were there for me. You know, you understood. You were the only person I could talk to in those few months. You have no idea what that meant to me, Brian."

"I think I do." Brian says with a smile. "You trusted me when I didn't deserve it. You were my friend when I didn't deserve it. And although it wasn't the ideal way any of us wanted it to happen, you brought us all back together. I can't thank you enough for believing in me, Let. For forgiving me. For accepting me as family."

Her eyes begin to water at his words and she laughs, blinking away tears. "Alright, enough with the mushy stuff, O'Connor."

"Did I just make Leticia Toretto tear up?" He gasps dramatically.

"Shut up." She teases him back. As her eyes wander to settle on Dom and Mia, she smiles sadly at the sight.

Dom holds his sister close, her head resting on his shoulder and eyes gleaming with unshed tears. While Dom and Letty were returning to LA, Roman and Tej as well, Brian and Mia would remain. The reality was just beginning to sink into her.

Brian would no longer be by Dom's side. His brother had a much bigger task at hand; being a father. And Mia would no longer be there to provide motherly comfort and reassurance as she always had, she was a real mother now. It was time for them to move on in their lives, to settle down as their own little family.

As her eyes burn with tears once again, Letty turns her head slightly to look at Brian. "He's going to miss you." She whispers with a sniff. "And I am too."

His own eyes begin to glisten as he throws an arm over Letty's shoulders. When she leans into him with her head on his shoulder, he rests his head on top of hers. "I'm going to miss you too, Let."

She smiles as a tear escapes her eye.

And they both look on at Dom and Mia. The two had stopped dancing moments ago and were standing still in their places, holding on tightly to one another. As they slowly part, Dom wipes his sister's cheeks with his thumbs, kisses her forehead and grabs her hand. They both smile at the sight of Brian and Letty as they make their way over to them.

"You know the only reason I'm not going to kick your ass is because we're family, right?" Dom jokes to Brian.

Brian laughs and stands to his feet. "Damn right we are." He says, pulling Dom into a hug.

Mia holds her hand out to Letty, who takes it with a smile, and pulls her in for a tight embrace. "I love you." They simultaneously whisper to each other, laughing.

As they all pull away, they notice little Jack slowly walking towards them, rubbing his eyes.

Brian scoops him up in one arm, wrapping his other around Mia and kissing her lips.

Letty grasps Dom's hand and leans into him, placing her head on his arm. They watch the scene unfold before their eyes, genuine smiles on their faces.

Brian had driven fast cars, busted Dom out of a prison bus, dragged a safe through the streets of Rio, assisted in bringing down an airplane, skydived out of a plane in a car, ran up the side of a falling bus to launch himself onto Letty's car, narrowly escaped a drone and lived to tell the tales. He lived for the action, for the danger. But that had all changed when he heard his son utter the word "Da da." He knew there could be no more narrowly escaping. He wasn't just living for himself. He was living for his son, his unborn daughter, and for Mia. So for them, he's giving up the fast life for a slow and steady one on a beach in the Dominican Republic with the love of his life and the two children that mean the entire world to him.

Because that's where he belongs.

* * *

 **Rest in peace, Paul. I hope you're racing in the sky. See you again.**

 **A/N: I translated the Spanish lyrics myself down below. Now, I am in no way fluent in Spanish, but the lyrics are something like this:**

 **He perdido el balance por tu amor, (I lost balance because of your love)**

 **En tus manos yo caí, tienes control sobre mi (Into your hands I fell, you have control over me)**

 **Tu cuerpo es la cárcel y yo un prisionero (Your body is a prison and I'm the prisoner)**

 **Y jamás quiero salir, condenado y soy feliz. (And I never want to leave, condemned and I'm happy)**

 **Y por tu amor sufriría mil años y con mucho honor (And for your love I will suffer a thousand years with much honor)**

 **If I have anything wrong, feel free to correct me because like I said, my Spanish is rusty. There is an English version of the song, but they changed some of the words so the translation would make more sense in English. I like the Spanish version better and I think it fits with the diversity of the franchise.**

 **Let me know what you thought!**


	4. For Paul

**So sorry for the late post. This semester has been insane for me. Anyway, this piece takes place roughly a year or so after Fast & Furious 6. This is a conversation between Letty and Brian that I decided to post for Paul today. It's been two years without that beautiful soul and I know I still find it hard to believe. He will live on in memory and this is just a small way to make sure of that. ****So I hope you guys enjoy this piece. Much love.**

" _This is on me. I'm the one that served her up to Braga. I'm the one that gets to make it right. Let me make it right."_

 _-Brian O'Connor to Dominic Toretto in Fast & Furious 6_

 **[Los Angeles, California-2014]**

Dom and Mia argued over the ingredients of Tony's special barbecue sauce while Letty watched on in amusement. Turning her head, she noticed Brian sitting in the backyard, a Corona in hand as he watched Jack run around.

Letty picked up her own Corona and left the bickering siblings to retreat into the peacefulness of the backyard. She took a seat beside Brian, noticing the confused look on his face at her presence.

Ever since they returned from London, Dom and Letty were inseparable. One reason being that Dom refused to let her out of his sight. And on the other hand, while Letty had no memories to go off of, she had her feelings. And damn if those feelings didn't go into overload when she was around Dom. She couldn't make sense of them, so he began to tell her.

He told her about how she made him fight tooth and nail to get her to be his girl. He told her about all the trouble they had gotten in together. How she once beat a girl's face so bad for flirting with him that she ended up getting a nose job. How she kept their family together when he was in prison. How they'd started out hijacking eighteen wheelers. How they got separated after the events in LA. How she found him in the Dominican and they hijacked gas tankers. How he had left her in the Dominican. And how she had done everything in her power bring him home.

Letty turned to her head to look at Brian. "We were close for a while, huh?"

Brian turned to look at her and chuckled. "You were the first one to trust me again."

Letty nodded, recalling the events that Dom told her happened in LA. "What was I like?" She asked quietly. "Without him?" She had been told that the reason she ended up with Shaw was because she got separated from Dom and was attempting to get him back by infiltrating a drug cartel that Shaw had been associated with, and that this whole series of events occurred because of Dom's own stupid decision.

Brian inhaled deeply as he thought about the answer. In truth, he was the only one that saw that side of Letty, because she was too strong to break in front of Mia.

"Lost." He said simply. "I mean, you were still that same fiery Latina, pissed off at the world. But this time you had a bigger reason."

Letty fixed her gaze forward, bringing her bottle to her lips.

Brian did the same. "You know, when I first saw your relationship with Dom, I didn't know how you two did it. How you put up with his bullshit, how he handled your angry ass."

Letty chuckled, having been told the numerous stories of their infamous arguments.

"But then you came to my apartment that night. How the hell you figured out where I was living, I still don't know. But I remember it was raining that night and when I opened the door, you were soaked head to toe." He turned his head slightly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "And I never told you, but I knew you chose that particular moment so that maybe I wouldn't notice that you were crying."

Letty's eyes fell to rest on her lap.

"And when you came in we talked for I don't know how long. And you told me about the Dominican, how you and Dom were hijacking gas tankers. You didn't have to tell me that, but you did. Because you trusted me, Letty. We hadn't spoken in years and after everything I had done, you trusted me."

"Why?" She asked quietly, wondering why she had developed a bond with this man that she couldn't understand in her current situation. And maybe she never would.

Brian shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I don't know. You always stood up for me when it came to Mia. I think you understood my feelings for her while no one else could see them because of what I'd done."

"Did you let Dom go for Mia?" She wondered.

"That was part of it. But I also respected Dom more than any officer, even myself."

Letty nodded. "Go on." She encouraged him to continue his story.

"After that, you told me he left. And I couldn't wrap my head around it. I didn't understand you, Letty, or what you were doing there. Then you brought up the Braga case. Again, I have no idea how you knew. And you asked, no you _told_ me that you were getting into that cartel, you were going to bring down Braga for the FBI, and they were going to clear Dom's record. And you told me this like I had no other choice but to make it happen, and that's when I finally understood."

Letty's head turned towards him at the words, watching his face as he relayed the exact moment that he understood the unique bond between herself and Dom. The one that she so badly wanted to remember.

"You knew the dangers of that job. You were willing to give up your own life for a man that left you in the middle of the night without a goodbye, and if you want to get technical about it, you did." His voice held a slight hint of anger. He had never sided with Dom on his decision to leave her, in fact he thought it was incredibly stupid to leave a woman like Letty. "Letty, you are the bravest woman I have ever met in my entire life. And what you share with Dom has made you that way. I understood in that moment that it didn't matter what you two went through, as long as you did it together. Ride or die, you two always used to say. And you were not going to break that promise to him, even though he did."

Letty turned her attention to Jack, watching as he rode around in a mini car.

He had plenty of them. Seeing as Brian and Dom were still competing on whether he would choose American Muscle or Import. Letty, like Dom told her, found herself leaning more towards the American Muscle despite the fact that she had owned a Nissan all those years ago, as Brian so often reminded her.

"I feel it, you know." She said suddenly, bringing her bottle to her lips.

Brian turned towards her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Feel what?"

"What you're talking about. Between me and Dom." She looked down at the bottle in her hands, absentmindedly picking at the label. "I can't really explain it. I mean, at the moment I don't really know him, you know? But then I feel like I've always known him. Everything he does is starting to feel familiar in a way."

"Well, that's good then, right?"

Letty nodded. "I hope so. It's a start."

Brian smiled, opening his mouth to respond, but a loud roar but him off.

"Letty!" Dom roared from the kitchen, his voice laced with worry.

Brian and Letty chuckled quietly.

"I swear he thinks I'm just going to disappear." She said before turning in her chair and screaming back, "I'm outside!" As she turned back around she noticed the small smile on Brian's face. "What?"

Brian shook his head. "Sometimes I still can't believe it myself."

"Well, you better start believing, O'Connor." As she turned to watch Dom emerge from the kitchen she missed Brian's growing smile at the fact that she called him by his last name. "From what you just told me, I belong with him."

Dom walked up, still seemingly in a frenzied state as he stood beside Letty's chair. "I didn't see you come out here."

"I know. You were too busy arguing with Mia about the right spices for the barbecue sauce." She said while looking up at him with a smile.

"I always helped with the barbecue sauce." He defended, before turning his attention to Brian. "What lies are you telling my girl, O'Connor?" He joked with a sideways smile.

"Nah, bro." Brian said, taking a sip of his beer. "All truth telling out here." He glanced at Letty out of the corner of his eye, catching the smile she threw at him.

Dom noticed the small exchange between them and he smiled. Brian had bene there for Letty when he wasn't and Dom knows that Brian so badly wants Letty to remember how close they were in those few months. That he didn't just put her out there to die, that he did his best to protect her.

"You better get back in there before Mia takes the barbecue sauce into her own hands." Letty told Dom.

Dom looked down at her, seemingly reluctant to leave without her by his side. He knew she was safe with Brian, but these days he was being a little selfish and keeping her as close as he could.

Letty smiled and grasped Dom's hand in hers. "Just one minute." She assured him, averting her eyes to Brian in a quick motion as a silent explanation to Dom.

Dom nodded in understanding and dipped his head to kiss the top of hers before retreating back into the house.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Letty questioned, shifting in her chair so that she was fully facing him.

"Of course." He said, situating himself to face her.

She met his soft eyes, analyzing them as if she could find the answer to her question without asking. "Why did you go see Braga in prison?"

Brian swallowed. "I had to find out what happened to you, Letty. It was on me and I had to know."

Letty rolled her eyes. "Why do you keep saying that?"

Brian's eyebrows shot up. "Because I sent you in there, Letty."

"No, you didn't." She stated matter-of-factly. "I sent myself in there. You said it yourself, I didn't give you a choice."

Brian considered her words as he took a sip of his beer. "But I was supposed to protect you, Letty. I failed you."

"No," Letty vigorously shook her head. "It was my mistake, Brian. I couldn't get away from Fenix. I wasn't armed. What could you have done in that moment without exposing yourself? Nearly died with me?"

Brian exhaled loudly. "Dom really told you everything, didn't he?"

"Yeah," She said, reaching out to touch his hand. "I wanted him to so that I could tell you to stop blaming yourself. You've all grieved enough for me. Hell, you snuck back into a prison in Los Angeles and nearly got yourself killed in the process of finding out what happened to me. But look, Brian." She gestured to herself. "I'm here. Stop making excuses to feel guilty." She finished and turned back around in her chair, giving him time to take in her words.

Brian was silent as he adjusted himself in his chair and fixed his eyes on Jack.

They sat in silence as Letty finished off her beer before turning back to Brian. "Brian," She said, causing him to look at her. "Thanks. For everything." She kissed his cheek so quickly that he barely had time to register that she actually did it.

And by the time he realized what just happened, she was gone. And he found himself watching her retreating back with a smile on his face. Letty never was one for the sentimental stuff, so he took pride in the fact that he got that much out of her.

"Love you too, Let." He said to himself as he lifted his bottle to his lips. "Love you too."

 _ **For Paul.**_


	5. Christmas

**Merry Christmas my lovelies! This is just a cute little drabble about Dom's first Christmas back home. Probably not what you'd expect, but I took a wide turn towards Dom and Letty (as always). So this piece takes place sometime after the first chapter. Just a little Christmas present for you guys. Also, Jesse is included in this one even though I haven't posted his introduction piece yet. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **[Los Angeles, California-2000]**

Dominic Toretto sighed deeply as he reached out and tugged the body of his girlfriend, Leticia Ortiz, closer to him.

She squirmed in his grip, not being the cuddling kind, and laughed when he buried his face into her neck and pressed his lips to her skin. "Why are you up so early, man? It's our day off."

"I can't sleep late anymore." He mumbled into her neck and she shifted in the bed to face him.

Smiling a small, understanding smile, she placed a hand on his face. "At least the nightmares are gone."

He nodded as he breathed deeply. "The memories aren't."

"No," She said as she grasped his neck and brought his forehead down on hers. "But we're making better ones."

Smiling, he kissed her lips. "Damn right." He said before rolling over and climbing out of bed.

"Where are you going?" She nearly whined from her spot on the bed as she rolled over onto her back.

"Downstairs." He answered, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a wife beater. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and tugged gently.

Sighing in defeat, she allowed him to pull her out of bed and to his chest. "What's got you so excited?"

Dom only smiled. "Put some clothes on, woman."

"Wow, I never thought I would hear you tell me to put clothes _on_." She laughed as she stepped into some sweats and pulled on one of Dom's t-shirts.

"It might be the last." Dom joked, slapping her on the butt as they headed downstairs.

She turned to glare playfully at him and he grinned back at her, but his grin disappeared as they reached the bottom of the stairs. His eyebrows raised as he took in the sight before him.

Vince and Leon were seated on the floor in front of the television, video game controllers grasped in their hands, arguing with each other over the game they were playing.

Mia was seated on the couch with the accounting book for the garage in her lap and a pen in her mouth. Jesse sat beside her, completely lost in his computer.

Letty glanced at Dom in confusion when he stopped suddenly at the bottom of the staircase.

"What the hell is this?" Dom finally spoke up and all eyes settled on him.

"Uh," Came the confused murmurs from the four of them.

"Did you want to play?" Vince asked, holding out his controller to Dom, who only glared in return, and he slowly lowered his hand.

"It's Christmas!" Dom's voice suddenly boomed and the four in question jumped.

They glanced at one another in silence before settling their questioning eyes on Dom again.

"We haven't done anything for Christmas since you've been gone, Dom." Mia quietly spoke up.

"We're about to change that." Dom said matter-of-factly. "From now on, holidays are going to be done right and we're going to have barbeques every Sunday just like Dad always did."

"Can't argue with food." Vince spoke up.

"Vince, Leon, Jesse go get the tree from the basement. Mia, let's get started on Christmas dinner."

"Uh, Dom," Mia called out. "What are we going to cook?"

"The usual." He shrugged. "Turkey, dressing,"

"Where are you going to get a turkey on Christmas morning? Almost everything is closed." Mia cut him off.

"McDonald's is open." Leon offered with a smile.

"We are _not_ eating McDonald's for Christmas dinner." He asserted over the sound of Letty's laughter.

* * *

"I can't believe we're eating McDonald's for Christmas dinner." Dom shook his head as he shoved a fry into his mouth.

They were gathered around the kitchen table with burger papers, french fry containers, pie boxes and soda cups littering the table. The Christmas tree that Vince, Leon, and Jesse had drug up from the basement was twinkling in the corner of the living room.

"Well someone shouldn't have decided that he wanted Christmas dinner on Christmas morning." Letty chuckled along with Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Mia, but her laughter was cut off when she saw the saddened look on Dom's face.

"Hey," She placed a hand on his arm. "What's wrong?"

Dom sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "I just wanted Christmas to be special again. Like Dad did it."

"It is special, Dom." Mia assured him from across the table.

"It's our first Christmas with you back home." Letty added with echoes of agreement from Vince and Leon. "Santa even brought you a present." She smirked as she dug her hand through the pocket of her sweatpants. "Why don't you go outside and see what it is." She smiled widely as she dangled a key in front of his face.

"Are you serious?" He stood quickly from the table, almost tripping over his own feet as he made his way outside.

Everyone laughed as they followed him outside and found him gaping at the car in the driveway.

"A new Mazda RX-7!?" He was nearly bouncing with excitement as he admired the red Mazda. "Holy shit. How the hell did you guys get this?"

"It wasn't us." Leon said, popping a toothpick into his mouth.

"It was Letty." Vince finished.

Dom turned to face them, his eyes landing on the smirking Latina at the bottom of the steps. "You?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, although her face gave it away, and she squealed when he picked her up in his arms and spun her around, kissing her lips. "Why don't you take me for a ride, Papa?" She whispered against his lips.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He said as he set her feet back down on the ground.

"Don't you two kids stay out all night!" They heard Mia warn them playfully as they climbed into the car.

His face was lit up like a little kid as he turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. And with an excited laugh, he sped out of the driveway with the wheels squealing, leaving a trail of smoke behind.

One hand on the wheel and the other grasping hers, he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her fingers. "So, where did you get the money to buy this car?"

"Money?" She laughed. "I won this car." She said proudly.

He glanced over at her in surprise. "You raced in your Cobra for slips?"

"Mhm." She mumbled. "Quickest way to get a car like this." She smiled, caressing the dashboard.

Dom smirked in amusement. "Why don't we go test it out at the races?"

Biting her lip, she leaned over the console. "I thought you'd never ask." She breathed into his ear before kissing his lips.

He smiled into the kiss and made a quick turn towards the street where the races were held.

The crowd of bodies and colorful cars was a hard thing to miss as they pulled up to the scene, curious eyes glued to the Mazda and its occupants.

Dom squealed to a stop and as he climbed out, the crowd erupted into cheers.

Letty rolled her eyes as she watched him soak in the praise and climbed out to stand beside the car.

"Yo, Dom!" They heard Hector call over the crowd as he made his way over to them. "I see you got your Christmas present from Letty."

"She knows me well." Dom replied, slapping hands with Hector.

"You looking for a race? Two G's?"

Dom's eyes twinkled as he scanned the parked cars around him before his gaze landed on a Nissan 240SX. "Tell that kid leaning against the 240SX that I'll race him for slips."

"One race coming up." Hector clapped his hands together as he turned to walk towards the guy in question.

Dom glanced at Letty, raising his eyebrows when he saw her attempting to hide her smirk. "You don't seem concerned that I just bet the car you won for me."

"Nope." She answered immediately. "You are the King after all."

"As long as you're my Queen." He leaned in to kiss her, but was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Well, well, well. Dominic Toretto." The owner of the Nissan smirked as he approached them and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I hear you're looking for a race."

"As a matter of fact, I am. Got my eyes on your Nissan there." He pointed to the car in question.

His eyebrows raised and his glanced back at his car. "You want to race for slips?"

Dom only smiled and folded his arms against his chest.

"Alright." He conceded. "It'd be an honor to have Dominic Toretto's car in my garage."

Letty laughed beside Dom and he threw his arm over her shoulder. "Let's do it then."

Nodding, and without clue as to what he had just done, he turned away from them to walk back to his car.

"Cocky asshole." Dom heard Letty mutter and he chuckled.

"I got him." Dom said confidently, dipping his head to capture her lips.

"I know." Was her response as he climbed back into his new Mazda and pulled up to the starting line.

As Hector signaled the start of the race, Dom shot off the starting line, tires squealing and smoke flying. And he almost wished that the kid had been a better opponent, but just like almost every other _buster_ he'd encountered, he was all talk and no talent. Dom maintained a steady lead and unsurprisingly crossed the finish line first.

And just like she always would be, Letty was waiting for him at the end of it, a smirk on her face and lust in her eyes.

His eyes followed her as he exited the car, only holding his hand out to the poor kid as he dropped the Nissan's key into it, and took a straight path to her, as if she were reeling him in and he had no choice but to go.

When he reached her, he lifted her in the air, kissing her lips and whispering "My trophy." As he set her feet back on the ground, he dangled the key to the 240SX from his finger. "Merry Christmas, baby."

"Dom," She smiled.

"I figured my Queen deserved a new throne."

"Our first Christmas together and we get each other cars." She joked, shaking her head as she laughed and he smiled at the sound. "How are we going to top this?"

"We'll figure it out." He promised, pulling her to him with his hands on her hips. "We've got a long ride ahead of us, baby."

She smiled and pecked his lips before her eyes darted over to their cars sitting side by side. "Race you home." She challenged him and ran off before he had the chance to respond, leaving him chasing after her. Something he figured he'd be doing a lot of in the times to come.


	6. Letty and Mia

**So, I'm going to write a piece with Letty and each member of the family set after Furious 6 (although all of them will probably end up with Dom in them somehow, that's just how my brain works). Anyway, we don't see a lot of interaction between Letty and the rest of the family and I really wanted to touch on the relationship between Mia and Letty. She's the only other member of the family that has known Letty for years so I wanted to explore her reaction to Letty being alive. So then came this moment between the two of them after the scene on the landing strip. Hope you enjoy!**

" _Now, go get Letty. Bring her home."_

 _-Mia Toretto to Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Connor is Fast & Furious 6_

 **[Lusitania, Spain-2013]**

"Letty," Came a small voice from the doorway of the hotel suite they were all gathered in.

Letty turned to see Mia, the woman's eyes still as wide as the first time she laid her eyes on the Latina after all the excitement from earlier had died down.

Letty smiled rather shyly and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Hey." She offered when Mia continued to only stare at her.

"Hi." Mia finally breathed out, taking a step towards Letty, her arms outstretched. "Can I?"

Letty nodded. "Yeah." She answered, meeting Mia halfway and allowing the small Cuban woman to envelope her in her arms. Letty immediately relaxed in her embrace and returned the hug, a wave of familiarity washing over her.

"I'm so sorry." Mia whispered, her arms tightening around the Latina.

Confused, Letty pulled back slightly from the woman's embrace. "For what?" She asked, when she was once again face to face with her.

"For believing so easily that you were gone. I mean, all of this time you could have been with us. With Dom," Dropping her eyes Mia whispered, "And with me."

Letty remained silent, unsure of how to comfort the woman Dom called his sister, the one that she had been told she'd known for most of her life.

"I know it seems selfish," Mia continued. "But ever since we found out that you were alive, I haven't been able to stop envisioning you right by my side throughout my pregnancy with Jack. You always told me that I would be a great mother," Mia paused, her eyes glazing over with tears. "Now you get to see for yourself."

Letty smiled genuinely at Mia. "I'm sure I was right."

Mia laughed, dabbing her fingers at the corners of her eyes.

"So, we were close?" Letty asked.

Mia gave up on keeping the tears in and as they flowed from her eyes she saw Letty's eyes go wide.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Letty said quickly.

Mia shook her head. "No, I'm glad you asked." She wiped her cheeks and sniffled before looking at Letty again. "You were, no. You _are_ a sister to me, Letty. I knew you before Dom met you. He figured that anyone that I hung out with was a brat like me." Mia chuckled along with Letty. "But then he met you at,"

"A street race." Letty finished for her. "Where he gave me this scar." She pulled back her jacket sleeve and pointed to the scar on her left wrist.

Mia glanced down at the scar. "Yeah." She laughed at Letty's enthusiasm to recount what Dom had told her. "He was a little surprised to know that you were the one I had been hanging out with, but from the moment he saw you, you were the one."

Letty nodded. "Even though I don't remember, there's something in me that tells me it's right. Even when I shot him, I felt it. Which I'm sure _that_ is going to be hanging over my head for a while." She joked.

Mia laughed and shrugged a shoulder. "I'm sure that pain was nothing compared to what he felt when I told him you were gone."

Letty nodded. "How bad was it?"

Mia hesitated, unsure of how much she should tell the woman standing in front of her. "He never really let you go. He couldn't. Elena, she..."

"The Brazilian cop, right?" Letty interrupted her.

Nodding, Mia quickly continued. "She was just there for him,"

"I know. He told me a little about her." Letty cut her off again. "I'm glad someone was there that understood." Letty smiled before gesturing to the phone in Mia's hand. "Do you have pictures?"

"Pictures?" Mia asked, confused.

"Of Jack." Letty clarified.

"Oh!" Mia chuckled. "Yeah, this is Brian's phone. I didn't have time to grab mine before, you know." She waved off the rest of the explanation and thumbed through Brian's pictures, settling on one of Jack with a toy car in his mouth, still managing to smile a toothless grin.

Letty smiled down at the picture, noticing the blonde hair and blue eyes that Jack had so obviously inherited from his father. "He's beautiful."

"He knows you. I tell him about his Aunt Letty all the time."

"Well," Letty said with a smile as she handed Mia the phone. "I can't wait to meet him."

"And we can't wait to have you home." A deep voice spoke from the doorway, causing both Letty and Mia to turn their heads.

Letty's face immediately lit up at the sight of Dom standing in the doorway, arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"Always the eavesdropper." Mia mumbled as she squeezed past Dom, throwing Letty one more smile before disappearing.

"How much of that did you hear?" Letty asked with a smirk on her face, crossing her arms.

Dom made his way to her, bringing a hand up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear before cupping her chin in his hand and tilting her head up to look at him. "She's right. That bullet was nothing."

Letty smiled sadly. "So you heard what I said about you then."

Dom nodded with a smile. "I'm not going to force anything, Letty. I have you back, that's enough for me."

A smirk crossed Letty's face as her hands travelled to his biceps. "So, if I asked you to kiss me right now, what would you say?"

Dom's smirk mirrored hers as his hands went to her hips. "That depends. Was that a rhetorical question?"

Letty grinned and shook her head. "Nope." Reaching up, her lips were inches from his when a loud voice rang out.

"Yo!" Roman exclaimed as he poked his head through the doorway. "I just shot a plane down, I need some grub. And stop hogging the lady." He said, winking at Letty with a goofy smile.

"Rome, you better leave them alone before Letty puts a dent in your big ass forehead!" Tej yelled from the other room.

"Man, my forehead is not that big!" Rome whined as he disappeared from the doorway.

Dom groaned, causing Letty to chuckle. He looked down in amazement at the sound, still reveling in the miracle he'd been given. He leaned down, gently pressing his lips to her forehead.

Her eyes closed momentarily as his lips lingered there. When he slowly pulled away Letty met his eyes with a look of understanding, smiling softly as she lifted a hand to his cheek. "I'm going to remember us." She said sternly, dropping her hand and wrapping her arms around his waist, her head falling to rest on his chest. "I promise."

He breathed deeply and closed his eyes, his arms tightening around her. He ached to tell her that they had been more than anyone else here knew. He had his wife back in his arms and all he wanted to do was shout it to the world. But he could see the guilt in her eyes when he looked at her, like he always had in pure adoration, and she couldn't return it. He couldn't add to the pain of all that she didn't remember she'd lost. She wasn't the guilty one, he knew, but she didn't. So he believed in her promise because he had to. Because one day, the guilt would fade from her eyes, but in his, it would be forever present.


	7. Breath of Life

**I'm back! I'm continuing to write some interactions between Letty and the rest of the family. This piece takes place post-Fast 6 and includes a little conversation between Letty and Roman. Hope you enjoy this and hopefully I'll be back with another post soon!**

" _I love you, Letty. I will always love you."_

 _Dominic Toretto to Leticia Toretto in Furious 7 Flashback (Dominican Republic)_

 **[Los Angeles, California-2013]**

The LA sun was beating down on Letty as she sat on the front steps of the house. Everyone else was inside, preparing for dinner. She had been helping Mia set the table when the Cuban girl had struck up a conversation, asking if anything was beginning to feel familiar about home, about Dom.

She'd been unable to answer the question and instead responded with "I need some air." And that was how she ended up here. Sitting on the top step of the house and staring out at LA as if the city held the answer.

"Hey," Roman said as he exited the house and took a seat beside her on the front steps of 1327. "You okay?"

Letty turned her head to the side to look at him. She'd been asked that same question over a hundred times from every single one of them and each time she wasn't sure what to say.

"You can talk to me, you know." Roman said after a lingering moment of silence. "I didn't know you before, so if you say something wrong, I won't know." He attempted to joke, but quickly abandoned that approach when she looked away from him.

"I didn't know much about your relationship with Dom." Roman began the conversation in hopes of getting her to open up. "He wouldn't talk about you. But then I got a call and I swear I could hear him coming to life at the _possibility_ that you were alive."

Breathing in deeply, she met Roman's eyes. "I don't know why I'm here." She admitted with a huff.

"Does it feel wrong to be here?"

Letty shook her head. "No, that's not what I mean." She dropped her gaze to her hands. "I just feel like I'm only causing him more pain by being here, but not really _being_ here like he remembers." Lifting her head, she gazed up into the bright blue sky. "He just keeps looking at me with this hope in his eyes and I crush it every time."

Roman blew out a puff of air as he placed his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together. "I met Dom when he was without you. And I can tell you, he was just a shell of the man he is _with_ you." He turned his head to the side and saw that she was looking at him, a curious expression on her face. He continued. "Sure, he wishes you had the memories. But that's not the most important thing. The most important thing is that you're here. He has those memories. He knows what it feels like to be with you and he also knows what it feels like to be without you. He'd take this, just having you here, over being without you any day."

"How do you know that if you've never seen us like we were?"

Roman tilted his head towards the sky as he said his next words. "I saw a change in him when we found out for sure that you were in London. It was like he came alive, Letty. Like he'd just been given a reason to keep living." Dropping his head, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I saw it when he launched himself across a bridge without knowing what was below, ready to die, because the thought of losing you again was worse than death to him. That's more than just love." He leaned closer to her as he said his next words. "You're like a lifeline to him. You _breathe_ life into him. Memories or not."

She considered the thought, eyes narrowed, forehead creased and lips slightly parted. "I got to say, I didn't peg you to be this smart." She teased.

He chuckled loudly and, flashing a smile at her, he swung an arm over her shoulder. "You're good, girl." He answered his earlier question for her and stood to his feet, disappearing back into the house.

Letty took a deep breath and closed her eyes, tilting her head to feel the wind on her face.

"Let," Came the deep voice behind her and she peered over her shoulder to see Dom standing in the doorway.

She smiled and he took it as an invitation, dropping down to the steps to sit beside her.

"You okay?" He asked.

She shifted herself on the step so that she was facing him as she heard that question once again. And for the first time, she knew what to say. "Yeah," She answered. "I am." Smiling, she reached her right hand up to his face, her thumb caressing the skin of his cheek before she leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to his.

He was surprised at first, but it didn't take long until his lips were responding to hers.

It was feather light and gentle, just a soft touch of their lips. But it felt so damn right.

And when she pulled away, she noticed the glint his eyes, the smile on his lips, as if she'd awoken something in him.

 _You breathe life into him._

"Come on, Toretto." She smiled at him, grabbing his hand and standing, Dom following her.

They walked hand in hand into the kitchen where Mia had set the table with dinner and everyone else was seated around the table, leaving one open chair at the end.

Letty still held on to Dom's hand as he sat down in the vacant chair and used their intertwined hands to pull her body into his lap, wrapping an arm around her. Only then did she let go of his hand as her arm wrapped around his shoulders and she leaned her head against his, pressing her lips to the top of his head.

He was unable to contain his smile as he lifted her other hand and kissed the top of it before settling his own against her thigh.

She returned his smile and her eyes caught Roman's across the table.

He winked at her and flashed a wide smile to which she gratefully smiled back.

* * *

"Hey Dom," Letty said as she absentmindedly pushed his bedroom door open without knocking. She froze in the doorway of his bedroom, her eyes wide and mouth half open, when she caught sight of him walking out of the bathroom.

He was completely naked carrying only a white towel that he was using to dry the water droplets from his shower off of his chest. He stopped halfway between the bathroom and his bed, staring at her with his eyebrows furrowed, confused at her reaction. "What," He began to say before the realization dawned on him. "Oh!" He exclaimed, quickly wrapping the towel around his waist and securing it with his hand. "Sorry, I," He laughed nervously. "It's just that you've seen me before, but," Sighing, he ran a hand over his bald head. "You know, you don't know that you have," He was rambling and flailing his hand about and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing too loudly.

"It's okay, Dom." She said with a chuckle. "I get it."

He snapped his mouth shut and nodded.

Letty, however, still couldn't tear her eyes away from his bare chest. Her gaze shifted from his well-defined chest muscles to his well sculpted abs and, Lord help her, the V cut that his hips created just above the towel that was now tied around his waist.

"Did you need something?" He asked, attempting to hide the smirk on his lips.

"Uh," She forced herself to look at his face and not his bare chest. "I was just wondering if I could borrow your car to go for a drive."

"Yeah, of course. You're going alone?"

"I have my phone if I get lost or anything." Her voice trailed off as her eyes fell once again to the exposed skin of his chest.

"Okay." Dom nodded. "Well, be careful." He said before he realized she wasn't listening. Clearing his throat loudly to get her attention, he pointed to the dresser by the door. "The keys are right there."

Snapping out of her daze and quickly averting her eyes to the spot he was pointing at, she grabbed the keys off of the top of the dresser. "Right." She said, placing her right hand over her heart as if to slow the hard thumping in her chest. "Thanks." Was all she said as she quickly left the room, leaving him smirking at her reaction and listening to her footsteps pounding down the stairs.

"Letty," Mia said as the Latina whisked by the kitchen and she paused in her clean up to watch Letty hurry out the front door. Eyebrows furrowed, Mia turned her head in the direction of where Letty came from and looked up to the ceiling, hearing the heavy footsteps of her brother above her. Leaving the remaining dishes on the table, she made her way up the stairs and into Dom's bedroom, unannounced.

"What did you do!?" She nearly shrieked as she entered her brother's room.

Dom turned to her, surprised at her outburst. "What are you talking about?"

"Letty." Mia said simply. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Then why did she just run out of here like a bat out of Hell?"

Dom pressed his lips together to contain his smirk. "I don't know." He lied.

"Dominic!" Mia screamed her brother's full name. "You tell me what you did right now!" Her shrill shout made Dom wince.

"Okay! Stop screaming!" Dom told her, though he was screaming himself.

Mia crossed her arms and met her brother's gaze expectantly.

"She kind of walked in on me."

"What do you mean she walked in," Mia's words cut off when she realized Dom was in the middle of getting dressed when she barged in and had only accomplished putting on underwear and a pair of jeans. "Oh." She dragged out the word as it dawned on her. "Have you talked about, you know." Mia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"No!" Dom exclaimed, looking at his sister in his disbelief. "She doesn't need to worry about that. That would only complicate things."

"You two looked really cozy at the dinner table today." Mia pointed out.

Dom rolled his eyes as he pulled a white t-shirt over his head. "She's getting a little more comfortable with me. I'm not going to push it. Sex is the last thing on my mind, Mia."

"Well good," Mia smiled triumphantly. "I was just testing you."

"Of course you," Dom paused mid-sentence, his eyes peering over his sister's head as he saw Letty's bedroom door shut. "Shit,"

"What?" Mia looked over her shoulder, confused.

"Go downstairs, Mia."

Mia opened her mouth to protest, but quickly shut it when she saw the pointed look on her brother's face. "Okay." Was all she said as she disappeared.

Dom sighed heavily and ran a hand over his head before approaching Letty's door and knocking. "Let?" He called as he slowly opened the door to her room.

She appeared from the closet. "Yeah?"

"I uh, I thought you were going for a drive?"

"I am." She said as she shrugged on a leather jacket. "It was a little chilly outside."

Dom nodded as he watched her pull her phone from her pants pocket and slip it inside the jacket. "You heard what Mia and I were talking about." He knew she did.

Letty opened her mouth to say no, but as she met his eyes, she sighed. "Yeah," She answered. "Yeah, I did."

"Letty, that doesn't matter to me, I,"

"I know." She cut him off. "But it _does_ matter."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"We had something incredible before, that much I know. And believe me, I've thought about it too." She admitted, unashamed. "But you remember what that was like, what _we_ were like. I don't. I don't want to screw up what we had before I even remember it."

Dom slowly approached her, his hands in his pockets. "You could never screw us up, Letty." _I did_. Was what he wanted to say, but he didn't.

"You know me better than I know you and you also know me better than I know myself right now and that scares me." She admitted in a quiet whisper. "What if I've changed? What if something is different? What if it doesn't feel the same to you? What if I do something wrong because I don't remember what you like?"

She was rambling and pacing the room and it caused him even more pain. Because of what he'd done, and the consequences of it, she was doubting herself. Doubting her worth to him.

Stepping up to her, his arms outstretched, he gently grabbed her arms to keep her still. "Letty, nothing about loving you is different. The only thing is that you don't remember me loving you before."

She placed her palms on his chest, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. "And that hurts you."

He moved his hands to her hips, giving her a gentle tug and letting her decide whether or not to bring herself closer to him. He nearly breathed a sigh of relief when she did. "This is not about me, Letty. I want you to be as comfortable as you can with me. Everything else will come in time."

Sliding her hands up his chest, she clasped them behind his neck, her fingers lightly caressing his skin. "I know this is right. I feel it. When I'm with you, it just makes sense when nothing else does."

"Then let's start there."

With a nod of her head, she leaned forward and rested her cheek on his chest, wrapping her arms around him as best she could.

He rested his head on top of hers, holding her tightly against his body. And as he closed his eyes, feeling her body against his, her arms wrapped around him, the beat of her heart, he breathed her in.

It had been a long time since he'd felt so alive.

* * *

 **End note: Have any of you seen the video going around that was shot in Atlanta of Letty taking a briefcase from Dom and running away from him? Little worrisome there, but I have faith that Vin and Michelle are sticking to the moral of the franchise and those rumors of Dom being unfaithful to Letty are completely bogus. It would be ridiculous, right? After all they'd been through, not to mention that they're married, and to have Dom's character betray everything he stands for? I would just love for them to debunk those rumors once and for all. I'm sure Vin and Michelle would never go for it, but all of this waiting and teasing is driving me crazy! Anyway, drop a review and let me know what you think about it and my story! Thanks for reading!**

 **A guest reviewer asked for the link to this clip.** STR8BKChick **, I can't PM you because you're a guest, but hopefully you see this. And to anyone else that wants to check it out, this is the link:** **/watch?v=M49KJARezoc**

 **Just put the URL to YouTube in front of that. It won't show up on here if I do it. The part that I'm referring to is around the :38 mark.**


	8. Happy Birthday, Dom

**Two posts in just a few days! I saw Tyrese's video on Instagram of the cast wishing Vin a happy birthday today and Michelle says "Happy Birthday, baby!" so I literally fan girl squealed. The feels. That's where the inspiration for this post came from. It takes place in between Fast 6 and Furious 7. A little shorter than usual, but I think it turned out simple and cute. Hope you like it! I love getting feedback from you guys, so please drop a review! Thanks for reading!**

 **[Los Angeles, California-2014]**

" _You got me."_

 _Dominic Toretto to Leticia Toretto in Furious 7_

Letty stood in the doorway of the room Dom was occupying, watching as he pulled back the covers on the bed. "Mia told me it's your birthday."

Halting his actions, he turned to face her and a laugh rumbled low in Dom's chest. "Did she now?" He'd specifically told Mia to keep quiet about it; his birthday was one of the last things that Letty needed to worry about.

"I um," Letty began, taking slow strides toward him. "I have a surprise for you."

Dom's eyebrows rose. "Letty, you didn't have to,"

Grabbing his hand, she rolled her eyes. "Just come on, will you?"

With a smirk on her face and a tug of his hand, the Cuban man relented and allowed her to pull him through the house, down the stairs, and out the front door.

"I need your keys." Letty held out her hand to him, opening and closing her palm.

With no hesitation and no questions, Dom reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his keys, dropping them into her open palm.

Smiling, Letty led the way to the Charger in the driveway and climbed in.

"You're not going to tell me where we're going, are you?" Dom stated more than asked as he slid in the passenger seat.

"Nope." Was all Letty said as she backed out of the driveway and into the street.

They drove in silence, something that Letty found comfortable and not at all awkward. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, noticing his relaxed posture. There was nothing to indicate that he was worried about the fact that she had no memory of these streets and quite possibly might not have any idea where she was going. He trusted her in ways that seemed impossible, knew her in ways that she didn't even know herself. Which wasn't a hard thing to do these days, but with him, she knew it was deeper, stronger than that.

"So tell me," She spoke up, twisting her hands on the wheel. "What did we usually do on your birthday?"

Dom quickly turned his head to look out the window, but not before she caught the smirk on his lips.

"What?" She asked, quickly averting her eyes from the road to him and back. "You're not going to tell me?"

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Dom," She said softly. "I am anything but uncomfortable with you."

Smiling to himself, he turned his head to look at her. "Well, it didn't involve leaving the house."

"Okay," She nodded. "So we stayed in."

"Yeah," He seemed amused.

"And? There has to be more to it than that." She urged.

After a moment of silence, he finally spoke. "We didn't leave our room on my birthday." He cleared his throat. "Or yours."

"What," Letty began, before she realized what he meant. "Oh, I see." She chuckled, shifting slightly in her seat. "That's a hell of a celebration."

"It always was." Smirking, he shifted his eyes to gaze out the windshield as Letty pulled the car up to an isolated strip of beach.

Shifting the car into park and shutting off the engine, Letty shifted her body in the seat to look at him. "You tell me that I always liked to spend time at the beach. I thought maybe you did too. And," Reaching behind the passenger's seat, she grabbed a pack of Coronas and placed them in her lap. "I brought your favorite."

Dom could only stare in amazement at the woman before him as she smiled proudly at what she had put together. Void of all memories of any other birthday she'd spent with him, she'd still found a way to make his day special.

"What's wrong?" Letty's smile faltered the longer he remained silent. "Did I do something wrong?" Worry etched into her features.

"No," He said quickly. "No, it's perfect." Leaning over the console, he grasped one of her hands in his. "How did you know where to go?"

"Mia. She said this part of the beach was pretty quiet." Pulling the keys from the ignition, she opened the driver's door. "Come on."

Dom climbed out of the car and followed her down onto the beach where she took a seat in the sand, placing the pack of beer in front of her.

Dom settled into a spot on the sand beside her. "This was our spot."

She turned her head towards him. "What?"

"This is where we always came, this very spot. We loved it here, especially at night. It's just so peaceful. We sat out here for hours, just us and the ocean."

Letty grabbed a Corona from the pack, popped the top and held it out him.

Taking the beer from her hand, he brought it to his lips and took a drink. "It's a place where we could forget a lot of things. A place where we could just focus on each other."

Popping the top off of another beer, Letty stood from her spot in the sand to stand in front of him. "We can do that now." She said as she sat in front him, positioning herself between his legs and scooting back until she was leaning against his chest. "Just you and me."

Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You and me, Let."

Tilting her head against his chest, she trailed a hand to the back of his neck. Leaning up, she pressed her lips to his in a slow, tender kiss. "Happy birthday, Dom."


	9. Late Night Talks

**Sorry for the long wait! I just recently graduated from college in December and have been working on my application for Graduate School. But I'm taking the semester off so hopefully I will get in a lot of updating! This piece takes place in between Fast 6 and Furious 7. Hope you all like it and I just posted a short little one-shot about The Fate of the Furious as well. Let me know what you think and don't forget to send me any ideas you might have for this collection!**

 **-Lacey**

" _70 Plymouth. Her name was Letty. And somebody wrecked her car."_

 _-Dominic Toretto in Fast & Furious _

**[Los Angeles, California-2014]**

"Letty!"

The Latina's eyes shot open as she heard her name. For a moment she forgot where she was, but as her eyes adjusted to the dark she remembered coming home. A home that she had no memory of.

She'd walked the halls earlier that day, peeked into different rooms and wondered that if walls could talk, would they give her the answers she needed. Because so far, she hadn't gotten any.

Brian and Mia were careful of what they said, seemingly reluctant to answer any questions she asked without Dom around. Dom himself hadn't said much, but he'd made a promise to tell her everything she wanted to know when the time was right. She just wondered when the hell that time was going to come.

"Letty," She heard again from across the hall. "Please!" He said this time in a more strangled voice.

She found herself not hesitating as she climbed out of the bed and opened the door, crossed the hallway and gently opened the door to the room Dom was in. Squinting her eyes, she barely made out his form on the left side of the bed, his body jerking under the thin white sheet pulled up to his waist. Hearing him mumble, she turned and glanced out into the hallway to see if anyone else had been woken up by his screams. When she saw or heard no one, she shut the door before stepping towards the bed.

"Letty," He said again and she thought for a moment that he'd woken up before he spoke again. "Don't. Please don't."

Perching herself on the edge of the bed, she placed a hand on his arm. "Dom," She lightly shook his arm. "Dom," She said louder, but he still continued to twitch and cry out, his screams becoming louder. Placing her hands on his face, she leaned closer to him. "Dom!" She jerked her hands back when Dom sat up in the bed with a gasp, his eyes wide and chest heaving.

Reaching over to the bedside table, he flipped the lamp on. "Letty," He whispered as he ran a hand over his face. "Are you okay?"

Tucking some hair behind her ear, she clasped her hands in her lap. "I should be asking you that."

Dom was silent as he kicked the covers off of his legs and leaned his back against the headboard of the bed, attempting to control his rapid breathing.

"You were dreaming." She said after a few moments. "And calling my name."

"Was I?" Dom furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't remember." He shrugged it off as he swung his legs over the bed and stood.

She remained seated on the bed as she watched him walk to the bathroom, closing the door halfway so that her vision of him was obscured. As she heard the sink water turn on, she stood from the bed and slowly made her way to the door. "Dom," She gently pushed the door open wider.

He was leaning over the sink, his hands cupped under the faucet as he splashed water onto his face.

"Dom," She said again and he stopped his actions.

Turning the faucet off, he grabbed a towel and dried his face before throwing it back down on the counter. "I'm okay, Letty. You can go back to bed." His voice was soft and gentle, but there was a sadness behind it that prevented her from doing what he said.

She titled her head to the side, studying his face and his eyes. She knew he was lying, she couldn't pick out just what it was about his face that gave it away, maybe the crease in his forehead or the tight line of his lips. Whatever it was, whatever it had been that always allowed her to see right through him, was telling her now what he wouldn't say.

Clearing his throat, he took a small step towards her, his hand raising as if to touch her cheek, but he quickly dropped it back to his side. "I'm sorry I woke you up." He shifted his body to the side to slide past hers in the doorway.

She turned to see him propping up his pillow against the headboard before climbing back into the bed and settling back against it. Crossing her arms, she leaned against the doorframe. "You're lying."

He turned to look at her, barely able to see her in the limited light, and arched his eyebrows. "What makes you think I'm lying?"

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she pushed herself away from the doorframe, making her way over to the other side of his bed, his eyes following her every move. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she threw back the covers on the empty side and climbed in beside him, pushing the pillow against the headboard and leaning back. "Just a feeling."

A small smile pulled at his lips and he dipped his head, dropping his eyes to his lap.

"Talk to me." She encouraged him. "I know it's hard, trust me. But just talk to me, Dom. I may not remember what I'm supposed to say, but maybe something I say now can matter."

Lifting his head to meet her eyes, he was met with that same look of determination she always had and he knew she wasn't going to give up until he told her. Breathing deeply, he shifted in the bed so that he was facing her. "Ever since I thought I lost you, I've had the same nightmare. I'm watching you get into that car and I'm begging you not to, but you can't hear me. And I watch you drive away, I watch the accident and I," He trails off, his voice cracking as he continued. "I can't get to you. I keep running, but I never get any closer. I couldn't save you."

She watches as his strong features morph into a look of pain and regret, wrinkling his forehead and the lines around his mouth. And even before she knew what she was going to say, the words were already spilling from her lips. "Dom, this was not your fault."

"Yes, it was. And one day, you'll remember why."

Letty made a noise of disagreement in the back of her throat and shook her head. "Dom, whatever you did, my accident was not on you."

"How do you know that, Letty?"

"Because you just told me." She said simply. "In your dream, you're begging me not to get in that car and drive away. And I don't listen. I know that if you were there, you would have done everything in your power to make sure I didn't drive away, even if you had to drag me out yourself. You weren't there to stop me."

"That's the problem."

She wanted to know more, she wanted to ask what he meant, but tonight she didn't push it. He said that when the time was right, he'd tell her and she believed him.

"Lie down." She quietly instructed him, nodding her head when he shot her a questioning look.

Adjusting his pillow, he slowly sank down into the bed until he was lying flat on his back.

There was no hesitation in her movements as she shifted in the bed to lay on her side and slid her body closer to his. She placed her head on his chest, draping an arm over his stomach.

Surprised, Dom gently wrapped an arm around her body and sighed deeply at the feel of her body against his.

"Go to sleep." She said quietly. "I'm here."

And that was all he needed to close his eyes, feeling the weight of her head on his chest, the soft sound of her breathing.

And it wasn't long before the rhythm of his heartbeat lulled Letty into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Feel

**I had a hard time deciding whether or not to post this chapter only because when Letty kissed Dom in the cemetery in Furious 7, it was so gentle and slow that it seemed like their first kiss since he found her. But considering how much Jack aged and the fact that Fast & Furious 6 came out in 2013 and Furious 7 in 2015, Letty had been back with the family for at least a year and a half or so, probably a little longer depending on the month. I know I wouldn't be able to resist that man for even a second if he walked up to me and said he was my boyfriend lol. So, out of my hope that Dom and Letty weren't celibate between 6 and 7, came this little piece. And yes, that means this one is rated M ;) Enjoy!**

 **[Los Angeles, California-2014]**

" _It feels like home."_

 _-Leticia Toretto to Dominic Toretto in Fast & Furious 6_

They were a tangled mass of wet limbs standing under the spray of water, which had long grown cold by now. Letty's back was pressed against the shower wall, her left leg wrapped around Dom's waist and one of Dom's hands buried between her legs. As he stroked two fingers in and out of her, she pumped his manhood at the same pace. Their lips, attached to one another's, moved feverishly together.

At the same time he felt her teeth bite down gently on his lower lip, her walls tightened around his fingers. Unselfish as he was with her, he slowly pulled her hand from his member. Planting open-mouthed kisses across her jaw, down her neck, and across her collarbone until he reached her breasts. With his free hand, he squeezed one of her breasts while he took the other in his mouth, teasing her nipple with his tongue.

She moaned loudly, her hands on his shoulders and fingers digging into his skin. "Shit," She hissed when he pressed his thumb firmly against her clit. And when he curled his fingers inside her, she nearly screamed in pleasure.

He rolled his eyes up to her face, watching her come undone. As he felt her essence coat his fingers, he traced a path between her breasts and back up to her lips with his tongue, kissing her softly.

"I need you." She nearly pleaded against his lips and he could have sworn that he was dreaming.

But then her lips began a trail across his jawline, her teeth nipping at his earlobe before traveling to his neck. And as he pushed into her wet heat, he knew that even in his dreams, it wouldn't have felt like this.

Dom's hands settled on her ass, her legs wrapped around Dom's waist as he stroked in and out of her. Her head was tilted back as Dom's lips bit and sucked at her neck. "Dom," She moaned his name, her nails digging into the skin of his back.

The sound was like music to his ears and he fought to control himself. The way she moaned his name had always been one of the sexiest things to him, and despite the fact that she didn't remember, the way she did it hadn't changed.

Her naturally husky voice paired with her breathless whisper nearly drove him crazy. It was something that he'd experienced only in his dreams for the past few years she was gone. And hearing it for the first time in what felt like an eternity to him made his heart leap.

"Fuck Letty," He groaned, lifting his head to look at her.

Her eyes were closed, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

"Look at me, baby."

She did as he said, lifting her head from the shower wall and placing a hand on the back of his neck as she met his eyes.

He continued to lift her up and down on his shaft, her walls clenching him tight and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Remembering what always sent her over the edge, he demanded in a low growl, "Come for me, Letty."

"Oh God," She moaned loudly as she came undone and they brought their lips together.

Dom followed her, his manhood fully buried within her as he came inside of her.

Their breathing was rapid as they clung to each other, coming down from the high of their releases.

After a while, Letty lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled up at him. "I should let you finish your shower, Papa." She said while disentangling herself from him.

Dom only nodded and waited for her to climb out and pull the curtain back before he rested his hands on the wall and hung his head, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head in disapproval at his own actions.

This had not been the plan. They had been back in LA for months now and Letty still had no signs of remembering her life there. There was nothing he could do but give her time, he wasn't going to rush her when, in her mind, she had no idea who he really was. Sex was the last thing on his mind, but while Letty's mind had forgotten every other encounter they had, he certainly hadn't. And neither had his body. His body responded to hers in a way he couldn't control, no matter how hard he tried. So when Letty slid back the shower curtain and he caught sight of her naked as the day she was born, he couldn't stop the effect it had on him. Nor could he stop himself from responding when she crashed her lips against his and pressed her bare chest against his muscled one. And when her hand traveled south to grasp a certain part of him, well, you could say the old saying 'thinking with your other head' came into play. And he couldn't help but explore her body too, the one he thought he would never get the chance to touch again.

But it wasn't right. No matter how good and _right_ it felt, it just wasn't. They were in two different worlds. One where the only thing he wanted was right in front of him, just inches out of reach. And she was in one where she had no idea why, why it was her. She didn't know who she had been, she didn't know who _they_ had been and while they could hope, there was really nothing they could do to make the memories come back.

Sighing in defeat, he shut the water off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his body while noticing that Letty had failed to close the door and was, like him, still dripping wet with only a towel on as she searched through drawers for something to wear. He groaned and quietly closed the door enough to obscure his vision of her. He dried off and dressed in a pair of jeans and a wife beater, emerging from the bathroom to find Letty engrossed in some horror movie playing on the television, one of his t-shirts hanging loosely on her body.

"You coming down for some breakfast?" He asked.

"In a bit." She responded, her eyes never leaving the television screen.

Dom only nodded and retreated out of the room, taking the stairs slowly. It bugged him. She was acting weird. In the previous months they had been here, she had barely even kissed him. Sure, they slept in the same bed together and most nights he would hold her until she fell asleep. But that was something that they had both agreed upon since the first night she wandered into his room. Because he often needed to be reminded that she was there, that luck was an understatement in their situation.

He made his way to the kitchen and collapsed in a chair at the table, earning him confused looks from Brian, who sat across from him with a full plate of food, and Mia who was still cooking. Jack was seated in his high chair beside his father.

"Something wrong, man?" Brian asked, shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"It's just," Dom began, shaking his head. "Letty's just been acting weird lately."

"How so?" Mia questioned from her spot at the stove.

"She's been calling me Papa. She steals my beer. She's been wearing my clothes. Hell, she even jumped into the shower with me this morning!" Dom exclaimed.

"Oh, come on." Brian joked, gesturing to his food.

Mia took the pan off the burner and placed the bacon on a plate before placing the plate on the table, Brian immediately reaching in for a piece of the meat.

Mia approached her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's not her acting weird, Dom. That's _Letty_."

Brian paused mid-chew and gently set his fork down on his plate, watching Dom intently.

Dom's eyebrows furrowed together and his head tilted in thought.

Both Brian and Mia watched as the look of recognition flashed across his face and he suddenly jumped up from his seat and bounded back up the stairs.

"Letty!" He called, stopping in the doorway of the room.

She turned to look at him, her eyebrows arched in question. "What?"

"Do you remember something?" He asked simply, pointing a finger at her.

Letty narrowed her eyes at him. "Is this some kind of joke?" She asked, looking around the room as if expecting the _Punk'd_ crew to pop out of nowhere.

"You've been acting weird lately." He continued, ignoring her question. "Weird for," He paused. "For this _situation_."

"I've been acting weird?" Letty repeated. "You want to give me an example?"

"You jumped into the shower with me this morning, Letty!" He exclaimed, pointing to the bathroom as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"So?" She shrugged. "You seemed like you enjoyed it enough."

"Letty!" He shouted. "This is not funny." He exhaled loudly, running a hand over his head. "Are you remembering and not telling me?"

Letty sighed. "No, Dom. I don't remember." She answered. "But what I feel, Dom, is so much stronger than those memories."

"What do you mean?" He asked, walking over to the bed and perching on the side of it.

Letty shifted in the bed to face him, her mouth open with no words coming out as she shook her head, as if her own thoughts didn't make sense to her.

"Tell me." He encouraged her, sliding his hand across the bed to grasp hers.

She glanced down at their hands before rolling her eyes back up to meet his. "I'm falling in love with you." She said simply. "I may not remember why or the exact moment that it happened, but I feel it. And I'm not afraid to admit it anymore. Maybe that's what I needed." Her fingers curled around his hand. "You asked me on our first day here if any of this was familiar to me and I said no. But I also told you that it felt like home and you told me that was good enough for you. Well this is good enough for me. What I feel is enough."

Dom remained silent, sure his ears were betraying him. But when he looked into Letty's eyes, he saw something he never thought he would see again. Trust. Love. Longing. That _ride or die_ look that kept them going, and he couldn't help but be amazed.

"Then that's good enough for me too." He said, lifting his free hand to cup the back of her head, bring her lips down on his. "I love you so much, Letty." He said against her lips.

She pulled away slightly to look into his eyes, a smile on her face. "I know. I feel that too."


	11. Letty and Gisele

**So, we know from the deleted scene of the clinic in Mexico that Gisele was the one who saved Letty. I'm going to assume, since Gisele didn't stay at the clinic, that when Dom showed up with his vendetta toward Fenix and his explanation of Letty, she took that as proof that Letty had died anyway. Just because I really love the idea of Gisele being the one who saved Letty. This piece takes place during Fast 6, after the scene on the bridge, when everyone is gathered at the NATO base. This was really the only time that I could sneak in a conversation between Letty and Gisele. Kinda sucks because those two could have been great friends and kicked a lot of ass together. Hope you guys like it!**

" _Maybe you are the one saving me."_

 _-Gisele Harabo to Leticia Toretto in a deleted scene from Furious 7_

 **[NATO Base Lusitania, Spain-2013]**

"What about her?"

"Not her." Dom's voice immediately boomed as he approached the NATO Commander, Brian quickly at his side. The remainder of the team also straightened, positioning themselves behind Dom and effectively in front of Letty.

Letty fidgeted under the tension, her eyes darting between the NATO Commander and Dom.

"She was working with Shaw."

"Was." Dom reiterated. "But she's always been one of us."

"Let's give them a minute." Hobbs suggested, sternly.

Letty sighed in relief when the NATO Commander took the hint and backed off. She watched as Dom stalked off on his own, up another set of stairs to settle on the second floor landing, his back to her. Gisele and Han walked off together while Brian, Roman, and Tej remained just to her left.

She tucked some hair behind her ear, aware of the gazes from Roman and Tej that remained on her. She was sure the two men hadn't known her from the confusion written on their faces. Brian kept chastising them for staring, but she knew they meant nothing of it. They were just trying to figure out who she was, same as she had been doing.

She had to talk to someone. She _needed_ to talk to someone. But she wasn't sure that she was ready to face someone like Dom or Brian, someone that knew her, or who she had been, and wasn't sure how to act around her now. She supposed she could talk to Roman or Tej, but before she could make up her mind, the tall Israeli stood from her spot beside Han and began walking towards her.

"Hey," Gisele said quietly when she approached her, offering a small smile.

"Hey," Letty returned, scooting over to give the Israeli room to sit beside her.

She sat down, resting her elbows on her knees. "I figured you could use a moment with someone who couldn't scrutinize everything that's different about you."

"You didn't know me?"

Gisele shook her head. "Not personally. I worked for Braga, the man who called for your death." She cringed as she said it.

Letty laughed in surprise. "That's comforting."

Gisele laughed with her. "I'm not involved with that anymore."

"What made you get out?"

Gisele glanced at Letty out of the corner of her eye. "You did."

Letty turned to her, confusion written on her face. "Me?" Her dark eyes narrowed.

"What he did to you," Gisele visibly shuddered at the thought of it. "You didn't belong in that world and neither did I. You made me realize that. Then I met Dom while he was," She sighed. " _Avenging_ you. The pain I saw in that man's eyes, I knew it was my chance. So I helped him get to Braga."

"I see."

"In a way, you saved me." Gisele smiled.

"Was this your way of returning the favor?" Letty asked, smiling back at her.

Gisele was silent for a while as she studied Letty with her eyes. "I should have done it right the first time."

Letty didn't know what she meant, but the painful look on Gisele's face prevented her from asking. "How long have you been with Dom and the team?" She changed the subject.

"Just a few years now."

"From what I've seen, I can guess it's also been a few years with Han." Letty said with a smile.

"Yeah." Gisele smiled as she glanced across the room at Han. "After Dom rejected me." She joked.

Letty chuckled. "You came on to Dom?"

"When he was working for my boss. I quickly found out his heart could only belong to one woman." She averted her gaze from Han and back to Letty. "You."

Letty, not knowing what to say, dropped her eyes to her lap.

"The one with the eyes." Gisele continued.

"What?" Letty asked, confused as she lifted her head to meet Gisele's gaze.

"There they are." She smiled as she studied Letty's eyes. "Those kind of eyes that can look right through the bullshit. To the good in someone."

"Is that what he said?" She couldn't help the smile that crept across her face.

"Mhm." Gisele nodded. "Twenty percent angel. Eighty percent devil. Down to earth. Ain't afraid to get a little engine grease under her fingernails." She recited Dom's words as Letty impulsively looked down at her fingernails, lined with black. "I can still hear the pain in his voice, the guilt."

"I," Letty shook her head in confusion. She breathed an aggravated sigh. "I don't know what that means."

"It's okay," Gisele said quietly, placing a gentle hand on Letty's shoulder. "You will."

"I feel like I'm only hurting him more." She admitted before she could stop herself. ""I feel like a ghost. Like I'm only here because he's trying to hold onto what I was. And I don't know what that is."

"Trust me," Gisele began before shaking her head. "Trust _him_. Having you here, alive, is so much more than enough. Even if you don't remember loving him, you can learn to love him again through his love for you. He'd do this all over again if it meant getting you back. Hell, he would have done it alone." She chuckled. "But we're all here because we know what you mean to him. And believe it or not, so do you." Gisele smiled a gentle, encouraging smile at her before standing and returning to Han across the room.

Letty soaked in her words, deciding that she couldn't ignore Dom forever. Taking a deep breath, she placed a hand on the rail and pulled herself up, focusing her eyes on Dom.

"Let," Brian's voice stopped her as he approached. "Look, I don't, I don't even know how to say this to you, but um," He paused, searching for the right words. "Everything that's happened to you is because of me. I'm the one that put you undercover."

"Stop." She quickly cut him off. "I may not remember anything, but I know one thing about myself. Nobody makes me do anything I don't want to." She flashed him a small smile as she walked away.

She climbed the steps slowly, stopping when she reached the second floor landing to breathe deeply once again. "Can I ask you something?" She said rather quietly as she approached him from behind. Taking his silence as a yes, she planted herself directly in front of him. "How did you know there would be a car there to break our fall?"

"I didn't." He grunted out, his eyes rolling up to meet hers. "Some things you just have to take on faith."

That was when she knew. Gisele was right. Looking at the man in front of her, his shoulders hunched and respecting her own personal space, she knew she could learn to love him again for the way he so clearly and unconditionally loved her. He didn't care if he had died in that moment on the bridge because he'd rather die with her than lose her again.

She stepped closer to him though she wasn't sure what her intentions were. But before she could figure it out, Hobbs's voice broke through the air. And she found herself disappointed that the moment had been broken. She was just beginning to understand exactly who she was to Dominic Toretto and it seemed impossible to fathom just what he'd been to her. But she would figure it out in time, with or without the years she'd forgotten.


	12. Letty and Han

**Chapter 11 was pretty short so, I'm posting this one with it. This takes place after Fast 6 and is focused on a conversation between Han and Letty. He's the only other person outside of the first film that actually knew Letty and they didn't have any sort of interaction in Fast 6 so, I added my own haha. Hope you guys like it! Also, both Gisele and Han have two different last names that were used. I found the production notes for Fast 6 and used the last names that were on there.**

" _Life's simple. You make choices and you don't look back."_

 _\- Han Lue to Sean Boswell, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift_

 **[Over the North Atlantic Ocean-2013]**

The flight from Spain to Los Angeles was twelve hours. They were on hour number two and already Letty was becoming restless.

The plane belonged to the DSS, so it was well equipped and comfortable. Hobbs was alert, of course, sitting upright and rigid at the end of the aisle. Dom was already asleep to her left. Mia and Brian were snuggled together with a cell phone close as they were often calling Elena to check on Jack. Roman and Tej were doing what they do best; arguing. Although this time she wasn't sure what they were arguing about. Her attention, ever since they had boarded the plane, had been on the Asian that sat up front alone.

Han was the only person she hadn't talked to yet. Dom explained that they had lost Gisele on the air strip and Han had yet to talk to any of them about it. She had taken that as a hint to give Han some time to himself, but the more she thought about the fact that Gisele's death occurred as a result of stopping Shaw, she couldn't help the guilt that crept its way into her heart. She may not remember these people, but the lengths that they had gone to bring her home spoke volumes about what she meant to them, and what they meant to her.

Taking a deep breath, she stood from her seat and made her way to the front of the aisle. She stood by Han's seat, clearing her throat to inform him of her presence.

He was facing the window, his head turning only when she slowly sank down into the seat beside him.

"Hey." She offered quietly.

Han smiled a small smile. "Hey, Let."

Letty smiled in return. It wasn't the first time she had heard the nickname. Dom, Mia and Brian used it constantly. Even Roman and Tej had uttered it to her.

"I'm so sorry." She muttered, every encouraging and comforting word she had thought up disappeared when she saw the look on his face.

He only nodded in acknowledgement of her words, feeling his eyes well up with tears.

"Gisele told me that when I first met her, it was under the wrong circumstances." Letty began. "She was working with the man who wanted to kill me, right?"

Han nodded. "Yeah, she was."

"But that wasn't who she really was." She said with confidence, recalling the conversation she shared with the Israeli at the NATO base.

"No." Han said, his voice choking on the word.

"Tell me about her." She encouraged him, realizing that while Gisele had learned more about her during their conversation, she hadn't gotten the same chance. "She must have been pretty amazing to help get me back when she'd only met me a few times."

Han smiled. "She was amazing." He said. "She was smart, beautiful, bad ass." He chuckled lightly. "She had such a big heart." He paused, sucking in a breath. "She knew how much you meant to Dom and when she heard that you were alive, she didn't hesitate. _That's_ who she was. Someone to count on, someone to put others before herself." He dropped his head, his black hair concealing his face as he forced out the words, "I never even told her I loved her." His body began to shake with sobs and despite the fact that, at the moment, she didn't really know this man, she didn't hesitate to reach out and embrace him.

Just like with Dom, Mia and Brian there was something familiar about Han, and she got the feeling that they had been in a situation like this before. Maybe the roles had been reversed. Maybe he had been comforting her.

As if he was reading her mind, Han sniffed and dried his tears, straightening back up in his seat and chuckling lightly. "You know, you threatened to kick my ass the first and only time I saw you cry."

Letty smirked. "Well," She sighed. "I doubt you're going to tell me what I was crying over." Glancing over her shoulder, she continued. "No one seems to want to tell me anything without Dom around."

"He's a little possessive of you." Han joked with a smile. "If you haven't noticed."

Letty's eyes lingered on the sleeping man in question, her lips curling involuntarily at the sound of his soft snores. Turning back in her seat, she tucked some hair behind her ear. "I'm sure the feeling was mutual."

Han laughed. "You might have even been a little worse."

When she laughed this time, she immediately felt the familiarity of joking around with Han. It was comfortable; easy. In the few days that she'd been around Han, she'd noticed how calm and tranquil he was. He didn't say much, but he listened. She watched him when others were talking as he thoughtfully munched on his chips, his facial expressions changing with the conversations he heard.

"We were friends." She stated confidently. They had to have been. She didn't know where she met him, she didn't know how she met him. She had no idea how their friendship began, but something told her there had been one.

And Han nodded in confirmation of her statement. "We were. You always came to me when Dom pissed you off. You said I was a good listener."

"I'm guessing that happened a lot?"

"You and Dom," He said, pausing with a sigh. He wasn't quite sure how to explain her relationship with Dom when he never fully understood it himself.

There was always something that was simply understood between Dom and Letty, but it was also something that was never understood by anyone else. They could communicate with each other by simple looks; words were rarely needed. He'd often felt like he was missing the punch line of some joke whenever he was around the two of them together. They were complicated individuals, yet beautifully simple together. Because they didn't need romantic gestures or elaborate declarations of their love. All they needed was each other.

"You and Dom," Han repeated with a chuckle. "Are you and Dom. There's no other way to explain it. There's no one else like you two."

As if on cue, a deep voice sounded from behind them. "Letty!"

They both glanced back to see Dom now alert and frantic. When his eyes met Letty's, she saw him visibly relax and he leaned back in his seat, although his eyes never left her.

Turning to Han, Letty smiled. "I better get back."

Han nodded in agreement. "Thanks, Let."

She patted his knee and stood, hesitating by the seat. "She knew, you know." Letty said quietly. "I may not have known her, who she was with you, but anyone with eyes could see it. She knew you loved her." She didn't give him time to respond, only offered him a soft smile and made her way back to her seat.

Dom, still seemingly affected by the scare she had given him when he woke up and found her seat empty, continued to look at her with questioning eyes.

She smiled and grasped his hand. "I couldn't sleep." She explained innocently.

Dom squeezed her hand. "He doesn't blame you."

She wasn't surprised that he knew what she was thinking. "I know. I still can't help but feel guilty. Not only because she died as a result of Shaw, but because we got a second chance." She glanced at Han. "They never will." She knew she didn't have to explain it to Dom, he'd been in the situation that Han found himself in. The only difference was she had returned to him and for Han, his love was forever gone.

Smiling a small smile at the sight of Dom and Letty, Han shifted in his seat to look out the window. What he had said to her was true. Letty hadn't just been Dom's girl or the daredevil of the team that walked on moving gas tankers. She'd been his friend and he'd been hers.

Letty had always been a talker. When her mouth got going, there was hardly anything to stop it, especially if she was pissed off.

And Han, he was the listener. Letty had said it herself.

 _ **[Dominican Republic-2009]** It was a cool night in the Dominican Republic as Dom, Letty, Han, Tego, and Santos sat in the sand clutching Coronas and watching the waves crash against the shore. _

_Dom had just finished explaining the high demand for gasoline in the area, opening the topic up for ideas on how to perform a heist._

" _Obviously, it's going to have to go down on the road." Dom said, glancing down at Letty who sat between his legs, her back settled against his chest. Whatever plan they came up with was going to be similar to what they'd done back in LA._

" _We're going to have to break the tanks apart at the hitches." She added, taking a sip of her beer._

" _That means someone is going to have to be_ _ **on**_ _them." Santos pointed out._

" _Que loco." Tego made a noise in the back of his throat. "Tengo miedo a las alturas." He shook his head furiously._

" _Cálmate," Letty laughed. "I'll be on the truck."_

" _No," Dom disagreed. "I'll get on the truck."_

 _Letty laughed loudly. "Baby, I don't know how small you think you are, but you are not at all graceful."_

 _Dom shot a glare to the back of her head._

" _Besides," She titled her head back to look at him. "You're going to be there to catch me, Papa." She leaned up to kiss his lips. They exchanged a brief look and Letty flashed a small, encouraging smile at him, aware of the memory of Vince that he still struggled with._

" _So, what do we do once the tankers are separated?" Santos questioned._

 _Dom took a drink before answering. "We'll attach trailer hitches to the back of the two trucks. You and Tego will pull one load. Han and Cara will pull the other."_

 _Everyone nodded in silent agreement. The plan was set._

 _Letty glanced over at Han, who hadn't said a word the entire time they'd been on the beach. "I'll be right back." She tapped Dom's leg before standing and walking over to Han. "Mind if I sit?"_

 _Han only shook his head, gesturing to the space on his right._

 _Letty lowered herself to the ground, pulling her knees up and resting her elbows on them, the Corona bottle dangling from her fingertips. "Why didn't you join in?"_

" _I didn't disagree with anything that was being said." His voice was gentle, soft. It was a voice that seemed to hide pain and keep secrets. A voice that had seen its share of the evils of the world and chose to keep quiet._

" _Hm, you're one of those, huh?"_

 _Han turned his head to look at her, a sideways smirk on his face._

 _Letty laughed when he didn't ask the obvious question. "Yep, you are." She lifted her bottle to her lips before continuing. "A listener. And I'm willing to bet you're a damn good one. Watching, listening, you learn a lot more that way, don't you?"_

 _Han took a drink of his own beer. "Like the fact that you and Dom have done something like this before? That at some point it ended badly?"_

" _Not bad." Letty commented, turning her attention to the ocean. "Eight years ago, we were on the biggest load of DVD players being transported through LA. Dom's best friend, Vince, got stuck on that truck. He was shot and Dom wasn't the one to rescue him. To this day he still blames himself for not being the one to save him."_

" _What happened to you?"_

 _She turned to face him, slightly surprised at the question. "The driver rammed into the side of my car. Sent me rolling."_

" _He wasn't able to protect you, either." Han understood the fear that Dom carried around with him._

 _Letty nodded and sighed heavily. "That was also the day we lost Jesse. He was just a kid." Letty quickly drained the rest of her beer. "Dom sent me to Mexico with Leon and he came later, but he didn't stay long. He came here and when I recovered," Letty spread her arms wide. "Well, here I am." She allowed her arms to fall to her sides._

" _Tragedy tends to make people drift apart. But it made you and Dom grow closer together."_

 _A small smile pulled at her lips and she dropped her eyes. "You are good." She traced a finger through the sand. "What about you, huh?" She glanced at him from beneath her lashes. "How did you end up here?"_

 _Han smirked and sipped his beer. "I'm just a listener, remember?"_

 _Letty chuckled. "Right."_

 _They fell into a comfortable silence as they peered out at the vast ocean in front of them._

 _And so it began._

 _Letty talked and Han listened. It was a comfort for the both of them, a friendship between opposites._

 _After that night, Letty raised hell to anyone who dared to ask Han why he was so quiet._

 _And on the nights that Letty's fights with Dom rocked the world, Han listened._


	13. Crash Site

**Hey everybody! So, I've decided that this collection is only going to focus on films 1-7, the time between each one, and the time between 7 and 8. This is because the original timeline I'm basing this on doesn't match the convoluted mess that they came up with in 8. I still don't know how they thought that was going to work, but it's what we're stuck with now. Anyway, there's no baby in this collection unless I decide to give Dom and Letty their own, which is what should have happened in 8, but I'm not going to bore you with my rants about that film. This piece takes place after Furious 7 and also after Chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave a review and let me know! I'm hoping to get another chapter posted for you soon!**

 **[Los Angeles, California-2015]**

" _After everything you've been through, if you want answers, you deserve to have them."_

 _-Nurse Santos to Leticia Toretto in a deleted scene from Furious 7_

Dom nervously tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of the Charger, his eyes locked on the figure of his wife as she stood just on the side of the road, the site of the crash that stole her life away for nearly six years.

She was standing completely still, just to the right of the spot where Fenix had rammed her back bumper and sent her '70 Plymouth rolling to land wheels up. The fingers of her left hand lightly traced the barely noticeable scar on her left thigh, left behind from the gash caused by bits of broken glass.

Unable to stand it any longer, Dom opened the driver's side door. Climbing out, he gently closed the door back and quietly approached Letty from behind. "Baby," He said as softly as his gruff voice would allow.

"Four times." Was all she said without turning to face him.

"What?" He asked as he stepped around her body to stand in front of her.

Her eyes were glazed over, lost in the pain of that night, and though he was five inches taller than her, she was looking right past him. "I flipped four times. I never thought it was going to stop."

He watched as she walked around him and went to stand in the very spot that her car landed on its hood. Stuffing his hands into his front pockets, he shuffled over to stand beside her.

"All I could think was that I couldn't let it be that easy for him. So, I crawled out of that car and I tried to stand, but," She tapped her fingers against the scar on her thigh. "I couldn't. I just kept crawling closer to him and I was going to make sure that if he killed me, he had to look me in the eyes while he did. He looked at me and I will never forget that smile on his face. But instead of shooting me, he shot the gas tank. The car blew and I was thrown backwards," She pointed a finger at the hill on the side of the road. "Down that hill."

Dom glanced over to where she was pointing, noticing how far that fall was. "How did you climb up from there?" He asked.

"I didn't." She said as she moved to stand at the top of the hill, crossing her arms against her chest as she stared down into the blackness. "Gisele came back for me, Dom."

"Gisele?" Dom repeated from behind her.

"Yeah," Letty answered without turning around. "She dragged me up the hill, put me in her car, and drove me to a hospital in Mexico."

Confused, Dom ran a hand over his bald head. "She never said anything."

Turning to face him, Letty shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure she didn't know. Wouldn't have known who I was to you unless she saw a photo or something. I didn't use my real name when I was working on the Braga case. To them, I was Mayte."

"Even after," Dom began. "She saw your picture when we went to London. Saw you, talked to you. And she still never said a word."

"What good would it have done then?" Letty asked. "You'd found me, that was all that mattered."

"You're right." Dom agreed.

"Besides," She said. "I think she felt pretty guilty about leaving me at that hospital alone."

Dom, with eyebrows furrowed and narrowed eyes, seemed to be asking her without words how she was so sure of that.

"It was something she said in Spain." Kicking dirt up with her foot, she stepped closer to him. "She told me that I was the reason she decided to get out of that life, that I saved her. And I asked her if helping you get me back was her way of returning the favor. She said 'I should have done it right the first time.'" Sighing, Letty fingered the hem of her shirt. "I didn't know what she meant, but now I do." She said as she lifted her head to look at him. "You know, I never even got to thank her. She saved my life."

"You still can." Dom said, taking one of her hands in his.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Han had her brought here. They're laid to rest together at the cemetery in town." Giving her hand a gentle tug, he led her back towards the car. "Why don't you go talk to her?" He asked as their feet came to a stop next to the passenger side of the car.

Breathing deeply, Letty nodded. "Okay."

"Okay." Dom repeated, kissing her lips, opening her door to allow her to get in and closing it behind her, before rounding the car and climbing into the driver's seat. As he twisted the key in the ignition, the car roared to life and he wasted no time spinning the tires, sending up dirt and dust, as he sped away from the haunting scene.

The ride was silent, Dom reaching over to grab her hand as they pulled into the cemetery, rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand.

She turned her head, a small smile gracing her lips as she covered his hand with her other one.

Parking the car, he gave her hand one last squeeze before climbing out.

She hesitated for only moment, hearing the pop of the trunk and Dom rummaging through it. Climbing out, she found him pulling a sledgehammer from the trunk. "What are you doing with that?"

"We've still got unfinished business here." He said, closing the trunk and lifting the sledgehammer onto his shoulder.

Understanding what he meant, she nodded and waited for him to lead the way.

She followed him through the maze of headstones before he came to a halt in front of a double gravestone, the name Han Seoul-Oh carved into the left one and Gisele Yashar carved into the right one. An arrangement of white silk flowers adorned their final resting place.

"Do you want to be alone?" Dom asked.

Letty only nodded and Dom dropped a kiss to her forehead before walking off.

"Gisele, I um," Letty sighed, stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets. "I don't really know what to say. I'm not very good at this kind of stuff, but um, I just wanted to say what I never got the chance to say to you." Crouching down, she placed a hand on the cold, hard stone. "Thank you, Gisele. If you hadn't come back for me, I'm sure I wouldn't be here right now." Her eyes began stinging with tears and her next words cracked with emotion. "But you probably would and that's," She sniffed. "It's not fair. None of this is fair. You were a part of this team and a part of the reason I was able to come back home. And you will never know how grateful I am to you for everything that you've done for me. I'm sorry we couldn't save you, both of you. But I know that you're happier together. And for that, we all have peace." Reaching her left hand out, she lightly traced her fingers over Han's name as well and rose to her feet, her eyes searching for Dom's figure.

She saw him standing in front of another headstone and she didn't have to wonder which one it was. Approaching him, her eyes zeroed in on the name, Leticia Ortiz. "You know," She spoke up after a few moments of silence. "When I left, that hospital was one place I went to. I kept asking about my records, telling them my name was Letty Ortiz. They couldn't find any record of me. A Nurse Santos took down my number and called me when I wasn't far down the road. She couldn't find Letty Ortiz because that wasn't the name I'd given them. I'd told them my name was Letty Toretto."

As he turned his head to look at her, a smirk grew on his lips. "So, you knew. When you came back, you knew."

"Yeah," She nodded. "And that's when I realized that, memories or not, I belonged with you. I was your wife, we'd gotten married and whether I remembered it or not, that had to count for something."

"Everything." Dom corrected. "The night that you married me meant everything to me, Letty."

Smiling, Letty dropped her eyes shyly, a reaction that only Dom had ever caused in her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked.

Letty shrugged as she lifted her head. "I started having flashes back to that night. The first one was right after I hung up the phone. I had to pull over because there was just this flickering, bright light that I kept seeing, and you were there. It happened again when I saw you with this," She reached a hand up and grabbed the diamond encrusted cross that hung around his neck. "I didn't want to have to ask you what our wedding was like." She continued, brushing her fingers over the diamonds. "I wanted to tell you that I remembered every single second of it. So, I waited until I did." She let the cross fall from her hand to once again rest on his chest. "Didn't expect that I would have to bring you back to life with it though." She teased him, stepping closer to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

He chuckled as he circled his arms around her. "Well, we always have had a bit of a flair for the dramatic."

Her head fell back as a loud laugh escaped her and Dom could only smile at the beautiful sound, like music to his ears. And when her head fell forward again, he caught her cheek in his hand.

Her eyes fluttered up to meet his and he was surprised when she chuckled. "Do not try to use a romantic line on me in this cemetery, Toretto."

He seemed to once again realize where they were and he chuckled with her, stepping out of her embrace to pick up the sledgehammer he had set down on the ground. "You want to do the honors?" He held out the sledgehammer to her.

Taking it from his hand, she raised it above her head and brought it down onto the stone that had haunted them both. She crushed the stone that no longer held any truth. She wasn't dead. A part of her wasn't dead. She was Leticia Toretto and she was whole again. So, she kept pounding the sledgehammer onto it until her arms gave out and the stone was nothing but a pile of rocks and dust. Her arms fell to her sides, the handle of the sledgehammer still in her grasp. Her breathing was heavy, her eyes wet with tears as she stared down at what used to be a reminder of the time she'd lost.

Dom came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders as she fell back against him. His right hand slid down her arm until he wrapped his fingers around the handle of the sledgehammer and slid it easily from her grasp, tossing it to the ground beside them.

Turning her body around, he wrapped his arms tightly around her as she buried her head in his chest. He listened to the sound of her soft crying, his eyes glued to what was left of a headstone that had bore his wife's name far too soon. And standing there among the destroyed rock, his wife in his arms, he vowed that he would never again have to see her name carved into a headstone.

He'd die before he ever again walked this Earth without her.


	14. Battle Wounds

**Hello darlings! It's been a while since I've updated, but I just recently moved and started Grad school. I have been working on a few chapters though. This one adds another element to the conflict between Dom and Tran. It takes place shortly before The Fast and the Furious. I hope you all enjoy it and I'm working on two other chapters on prompts from FastFan! Hopefully those will be finished soon. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Lacey**

 **[Los Angeles, California-2001 (before The Fast and the Furious)]**

" _I got something for you."_

 _Johnny Tran to Dominic Toretto in The Fast and the Furious_

Letty Ortiz leaned against her shiny, newly painted Nissan 240SX as Dom pulled up to the starting line. She had been more than happy to get rid of that awful dark green it had been when Dom won it from some buster for her on Christmas Day. She had chosen a deep magenta highlighted by a silver character decal and gold flames that Jesse had created on his computer.

Dom had also updated the Mazda she had won for him. He loved the red, only adding a glossy finish, a silver decal also done by Jesse, nos tanks under the passenger seat, and speakers so loud the car shook with each beat.

Letty smirked as the speakers boomed, piercing through the night air. She was in no way surprised when Dom was first off of the line following Hector's signal. And she didn't get nervous when a Mitsubishi pulled even with him. She knew Dom to allow at least one opponent to catch up and make it interesting. And when the Mitsubishi hit the nos and shot forward ahead of Dom, she remained calm. _Too soon_ , she thought to herself. And as soon as she did, Dom's Mazda surged ahead and crossed the finish line ahead of the Mitsubishi.

The crowd erupted in cheers and Letty pushed herself off of her car, approaching the Mazda as Dom squealed it to a stop in the middle of the crowd.

Hector slapped the winnings into Dom's hand, stepping away as Dom's eyes found Letty.

Per routine, Dom hoisted her up by her hips and declared her his trophy. But as her feet hit the ground, the blaring of sirens caught the attention of the entire crowd. Dom's head jerked in the direction of the sound, finding the line of cop cars heading towards the cars parked on the side of the street. He pushed Letty towards his car, confident that he could get to hers before they did, and shouted, "Go! Take my car. I'll get yours."

Tossing him her keys, Letty hopped into the Mazda, keys still in the ignition, and sped away with a worried look at Dom.

He was halfway to Letty's car when he saw Leon's yellow GTR stop briefly to allow Mia to get in. Reaching Letty's car, he flung open the door and got in, quickly peeling away from the scene.

They all headed in different directions, Letty making her way to the parking garage where Dom always left his Mazda on nights like this. She pulled into the parking structure, taking a spot on the second level. Running her hand through her hair, she sighed in relief as she climbed out of the car and prepared for the long walk home.

As she exited the parking garage, the sound of an engine reached her ears and she turned to see the Mitsubishi approaching. Rolling her eyes, she kept walking, but the driver called out to her.

"Yo! Where's your boy?"

"Fuck off, Tran." She yelled back, her body tensing when she heard the tires squeal.

Tran was out of the car in seconds and in stride with her, dangling his keys from a finger. "Listen, bitch," He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. "You tell that mother fucker that these are my streets."

"Don't touch me, asshole." Letty jerked her arm free and pushed him away from her.

Tran growled and lifted his right arm, striking her across the face with the back of his hand, the ring on his keys cutting into her bottom lip.

Her head jerked to the side, but she quickly regained her composure and raised her knee to Tran's crotch, causing him to crumple to the ground. She then thrust her fist forward, catching him on the chin before bringing his face down on her knee, effectively breaking his nose. Pushing his body backwards, she wiped the blood from her lip with the back of her hand. "These will never be your streets, Tran." She spat out, spinning on her heels and walking away.

At 1327, everyone had made it home except Dom and Letty. The four others were seated on the couch, anxiously waiting for the two of them to arrive.

Soon, Letty swung the front door open and slammed it behind her. Her lip was busted and her right eye was beginning to bruise.

"Letty girl, what the hell happened?" Came Leon's voice as he approached the Latina in worry. He grabbed her face gently, turning her head towards the light to see her injuries.

"Nothing." She snapped, jerking away from his grip and disappearing up the stairs.

Leon turned to the others with a questioning look on his face. Mia immediately ran after Letty, leaving Leon, Vince, and Jesse downstairs.

"You don't think," Leon trailed off, shaking his head.

But Vince was thinking the same thing. They all knew how fast their fights escalated. She had used him as a punching bag countless times, but they all knew she never went full force. And he had never laid a hand on her before.

The door opened again, revealing Dom looking as calm as possible after escaping the cops.

"What the fuck, bro!?" Vince yelled, unable to contain his anger and throwing his hands in the air.

Dom looked at Vince in confusion, obviously without a clue as to what happened. "What?" He asked.

"Have you been with Letty?" Vince asked. "I swear to God Dom, if you did that to her-" He pointed a threatening finger at Dom's chest.

"Did what?" Dom asked, cutting Vince off. "Is she hurt?"

Vince immediately calmed down, feeling guilty for thinking that Dom would ever lay a harming hand on Letty. "Go see for yourself." He whispered, pointing up the stairs.

Not needing to be told twice, Dom raced up the stairs and into the room he shared with Letty.

She was seated on the bed while Mia cleaned her busted lip and inspected the bruising around her right eye.

"What the fuck happened?" Dom demanded, taking Letty's face in his hands.

"It's nothing, Dom. Leave it." She snapped, jerking her head away from his hands.

"Nothing?" Dom roared. "We split up to get away from the cops and I come home with you hurt? That is most definitely something. Tell me what the fuck happened, Letty."

She sighed heavily. "I took care of it, Dom."

He remained silent, wanting nothing more than the name of the son of a bitch that hurt his girl.

She sighed again, knowing what he wanted and also knowing that he would stop at nothing to get it. "It was Tran."

Dom's face immediately twisted in anger, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. "Tran did this to you?" He spat out.

"He was looking for you. He couldn't find you, so he settled for me." She said nonchalantly while shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm gonna kill that mother fucker." He disappeared from the room before Letty or Mia had the chance to reply.

"Dom!" Letty yelled, jumping from the bed and running after him. She took the stairs two at a time, hearing the door slam and his car peel out of the driveway before she made it to the bottom of the staircase. "Fuck!" She cursed, tangling a hand in her hair. Turning to the three guys on the couch, she pointed to the front door. "One of you go! He does not need to go back to prison over Johnny Fucking Tran."

"Tran?" Vince asked, standing from the couch. "Tran did,"

"Just go!" Letty screamed, cutting him off.

Nodding, Vince grabbed his keys from the coffee table and went after Dom.

Vince raced to Tran's garage, finding Dom's car already there. As he climbed out of the car, he heard the unmistakable sounds of a fight and ran in the direction of it.

Dom had Johnny pinned to the floor and was relentlessly pummeling him with both fists. Stopping for only a second to grab Johnny by the collar and lift his back off of the ground, Dom growled, "Don't you ever put your hands on my girl again." Dropping him to the floor once again, he continued by kicking him in the ribs.

"Hey!" Vince heard a voice behind him and he spun around, coming face to face with Lance.

As Lance stepped forward, Vince caught him with a fist to the jaw. Dodging Lance's comeback, Vince grabbed the arm he swung with and twisted it behind his back, causing Lance to cry out and fall to his knees. Turning away from Lance, Vince made his way over to Dom, grasping at his jacket and pulling him off of Tran. "That's enough, Dom! We gotta go!"

Allowing Vince to pull him away, Dom continued shouting at Tran. "You keep your fucking distance, Tran! I can do a lot worse!"

"Let's go." Vince gritted out through clenched teeth, struggling to pull the larger man to his car. "Get in. Go to Letty." He pushed Dom towards his car, watching as the anger on his face immediately turned to concern at the mention of Letty.

Vince made sure to watch Dom drive away before he got into his own car.

Letty was seated alone on the couch when the two of them came in. She was leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, wringing her hands anxiously. She quickly stood when the door opened and approached Dom as Vince went upstairs.

Letty traced the small cut under his left eye. If Tran had gotten a hit in it was only one. Sighing, she dropped her hand. "I told you I handled it."

"I saw." He said, recalling the swollen jaw and broken nose that Tran was sporting when he got to him. "You broke his nose, by the way." He informed her with pride.

"I can handle myself, Dom."

"I know that. But this," He touched a finger to her lip, just to the right of the small cut. "And this," He lightly touched the bruise under her right eye. "Made me see red, Letty. No one touches you, no one hurts you without me making them pay."

"Dom, this isn't just about some little street fight! You have a record. If the cops had been called and you had gotten arrested,"

"Hey," He cut her off, cupping her face in his hand and carefully placing a kiss on her lips. "I'm here. And I will do _anything_ to protect you."

Her features softened. "I know." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "But sometimes, you can let me take care of you."

"Well," He smirked and slid his hands down to cup her ass. "I can never object to that." Picking her up, her legs around his waist, he carefully carried her up the stairs to the sound of her laughter.

 **I know a man hitting a woman is a touchy subject, but Tran just seems like the type. Leave a review and let me know what you think! And again, thanks for all of the support for this collection!**


End file.
